


槲寄生下

by DannieYuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieYuki/pseuds/DannieYuki
Summary: 2D3V 设定上是3V误入了2D的世界 大概6章左右结束特别感谢我的亲友puppy、鬼鬼和我一起讨论剧情发展（鞠躬）本章全年龄向" 他只希望他能愿意维持这个假象，继续着各怀鬼胎的游戏。"





	1. Chapter 1

“你还想要一些咖啡吗？”但丁说。  
“谢谢，但这些就足够了。”维吉尔回答道。他手中的瓷杯中褐色的液体正散发着浓郁的苦香。  
现在正是九月下旬，空气中的暑气缓缓退散，一丝丝凉意从中渗透。距离他来到这个陌生的时空也有大概一个星期左右。他抬头看向眼前的但丁，对方注意到他投向自己的目光，回以一个温厚缱绻的微笑。  
这不是他所习惯的但丁。维吉尔想。他太慷慨、太柔和了。年轻的维吉尔记忆中的但丁张扬不羁，他们每次相遇都用刀剑和子弹问候对方，留下鲜血作为交流的脚注。而眼前的但丁至少要比他大十岁不止。习惯盛气凌人和施号发令的兄长一下子成为了更加幼小的那位，特别是作为一位笨拙的异乡人误入全然陌生的时空，这种上下颠倒的形势让维吉尔一时间非常慌乱和茫然。但好在这位但丁是如此善解人意。和剑拔弩张的异时空的兄长不同，但丁从一开始就显露出来历不明的宽容和善意。他说服了维吉尔暂时放下武器，说服了他接受他的帮助，包括提供住处和物质补给。他还使维吉尔相信：他会帮助他回到正确的时间去。如果说那个但丁像阿瑞斯，始终在呼唤纷扰战争和狂暴的进攻欲望，那眼前的年长但丁大概是赫菲斯托斯，虽然秉持着火神的名义，主宰着烈焰，但却是更加温吞迟钝的一抹红色。  
维吉尔自认为不是宙斯，不会掌控一切神祇，也不会完全了解所有的但丁（如果他还有幸遇到其他版本的话）。但他有自己的准绳，他心中是一架权衡力量的天平，精细地在上面加码比对。他必须承认，尽管他根本不愿承认——这个但丁强大非常。年轻的但丁和维吉尔不相上下，像两道并排飞行的箭矢撕开晴空，要让维吉尔承认他在他之上是不可能的。但眼前的但丁对他而言像一座难以逾越的高山，用岁月遗留的经验教训层层堆砌，让血泪把它们熔铸在一起，几乎触到了维吉尔对力量认知的极限。他比维吉尔要强大，或许比他们的父亲更有力量。有力量的人才拥有话语权，那么强悍的但丁没有如此温和友善的必要。维吉尔不愿意完全相信他。他觉得相信戴着小丑面具跳舞的开膛手无异于与虎谋皮，他还不如去相信叫嚣着要碾碎他的低等恶魔的哭号，至少他们还架势十足，而但丁在绝对的力量上不足为谈的小小把戏的动机令人怀疑。但他却又不得不去依赖和信任他。在目前仍旧称得上平等友好的关系中，维吉尔可以稍微地自欺欺人一会儿：他不愿意承认自己处于劣势地位，任人宰割。  
不过维吉尔对但丁也不是完全只有力量权衡博弈。悄悄地，他觉得这个但丁很像父亲。他自己时常为不及父亲的魁梧健硕而羞愧，而眼前的但丁则没有自惭形愧的必要，维吉尔注意到他深红色外套下鼓胀起的肌肉，漂亮的腰腹曲线和宽阔厚实的肩背，宛如一位天神挥舞起充斥着雄性气息的强大双翼，而习惯于维持速度的维吉尔却偏向精干纤瘦。体型优势当然不是全部，但当他问候维吉尔的时候，维吉尔也感受到了彷佛来自父亲般的柔情慈爱。他理解这是两种完全不同的情感，可他不能停止对在力量、气魄和容貌体态上都状似父亲的人的依赖。世界上再没有如此相像的影子了。他的温柔满足了维吉尔对陌生关爱的隐性需求，这是漫长的流浪生活与年轻但丁都没能提供的。  
同时，维吉尔也惧怕他。当他在房间内更换衣物时，他发现半掩的门外始终有一双窥视着的眼睛。他只来得及捕捉到匆匆闪过的一抹红色，攥紧了他的压迫感就消失无影了。当他下楼时，但丁正坐在沙发上阅读一本诗集，彷佛从来没有离开过。他知道那是什么。那是在沐浴后烟雾缭绕的镜前抹开的手印，可他确定自己从未凝视过它；那是在午夜盘旋扭曲地舔舐他的梦魇，当他惊醒却只能听到门被轻合上的吱呀声；那是毫无遮掩的炽热欲望在啃食他的背影，当他转过头来，面对的却是若无其事的温和目光。维吉尔忍受着他遮遮掩掩的图谋不轨和坦坦荡荡的虚情假意。如果可以，他会不计一切撕裂他的假面。但现在情势不同往常。需要援手的下位者，他承受不起彻底决裂带来的苦涩后果：他将再也不会回到正确的时间。现在他的唯一要求就是但丁能遵守他不知注了多少水的诺言。他只希望他能愿意维持这个假象，继续着各怀鬼胎的游戏。


	2. 槲寄生下（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 设定上是3V误入了2D的世界 大概7~8章左右结束   
> warning：后续有强制关系情节  
> 本章全年龄向  
> “那是他的宿命，而现在有人要否定他赖以生存的一切，把他伟大事业的标题彻底擦除，将他立身的筋骨连带血肉拆出”

维吉尔和但丁之间互相猜忌又互相依赖的游戏并没有持续太久。堪堪稳定的天平失衡了，他们中还是有人率先越界，为游戏画上了血迹斑斑的句号。  
一个风和日丽的下午，但丁说要去往魔界调查时空扭转的问题。作为各种力量相互冲突融汇的混乱无序之地，魔界中可能会发生的魔力波动确实是导致维吉尔所在的时空维度扭曲，并使他来到另一个时空的重要原因之一。维吉尔认可了他的说辞，那确实合乎情理，但在心中同时另有揣测。鉴于这么多天以来但丁一直在用各种任务作为借口，来回避实质上帮助他找到回去的方法，维吉尔有理由认为这是但丁对他沉默抗议的回应，和避免他采取过激行为的缓兵之计。某种程度上他们都在避免直接冲突，而维持着故作宁静的假象。维吉尔非常清楚自己的原因：他不想过早地交出底牌，力量是他最后的依靠。那但丁呢？他不会在与维吉尔的争斗中处于下风，但他还是保持礼貌与谦逊。一句“绅士风度”作为解释，并不能驱散维吉尔心中的疑惑，反而使他更加确信：总有一天但丁会让他明白的，用他自己的方式。  
但丁把他留在家中。厨房里有一只火上的汤锅不能没有人照看。但丁用一个过于日常的和家庭化的琐碎理由把维吉尔同他自己的命运探索隔绝开来，一个正打算重新踏入鲜血洗礼的焦黑土地的青年被迫呆在沙发上，等着汤水煮沸的声音灌进他耳朵里。他随手翻了几页诗，就把它丢在一旁弃置不管；诗集已经看腻了。他爱文字，但再好的东西被揣摩太多也会乏味如水，就像但丁的把戏他看了太多，恐惧和好奇被稀释，不满与烦躁在升起。但丁的温吞虚伪和他所代表的平淡生活携手在折磨维吉尔年轻好斗的神经，把它在温水里渐渐软化，抽离他赖以生存的空气。这间布置良好的房子所包裹的一切都让他感到窒息，维吉尔为了能够永远逃离而暂时和这种生活和解。但即使是他也必须要有时间来到水面之上换气。汤是刚刚放上去的，维吉尔在心中计算着。但丁大概会在晚餐时回来，而他可以在汤煮沸前回来，用阎魔刀创造捷径。他在空气中打开一个通道，通向小镇中心的书店。维吉尔为自己之前关于但丁和诗集的比拟而向人类历史上所有的伟大作品致歉：但丁的手段当然不能与诗集相提并论。前者在压抑他的呼吸，后者在解放他的天性。他还需要更多的诗。  
当他心满意足地把两本封面上有着花体字拉丁文的诗夹在腋下并正准备离开时，通过透明的玻璃橱窗，他看到隔壁的大型商店里有人正在选购日用品。身材高大的男士笨拙地靠近最下层的货架，这僵硬扭曲的可爱画面会让任何人都忍不住发笑，但绝不包括维吉尔。他手上的购物篮中还有棉质拖鞋，以及一些会在冬季大显身手的物品，例如围巾与手套。一位男士在购物，这一场景有什么问题吗？维吉尔拼命告诉自己，他的思维在绝望地奔走嘶吼，希望自己的所有意识都能认清这个微不足道的事实。但遗憾的是他良好的视力在视网膜上成像正常，让他不得不认出了熟悉的外套和侧脸，他通常运转的推理能力把让他全身颤抖的答案推向舞台的中央，四周可能还环绕着彩灯：那是但丁。  
他被完全惊吓到了，以至于他引以为傲的观察力和思考力现在就像一个儿童面对拼图，跌跌撞撞地把已知的所有信息拆解拼凑成他能接受的样子。那的确是但丁，不会有错；可他现在理应在魔界到处寻找时空波动的痕迹。他眼前的会是一个虚影吗？维吉尔走向另一个可能性更大的答案：这是真相而不是幻象。篮中的日用品从尺寸到风格都和但丁惯用的大相径庭，那就是买给维吉尔的。他的大脑里是一出木偶戏，逻辑的演员们在后台手忙脚乱地把那个滑稽的结论推到思维的高光时刻，那就是：他骗了他。但丁说要去魔界寻觅踪迹，但他在商店里挑挑拣拣。他说过会帮助他尽快回归正轨，但他现在做的是在为维吉尔的长住作准备。维吉尔想要重拾刀光剑影的力量征途，这关乎他的信仰和生命，而但丁早已计划好彻底牵绊住他，把他和他的尊严彻底剥离开来。  
他一直等到但丁离去才敢从书店中走出。系着围裙的店员对他这种彷佛梦游呓语一样的客人见怪不怪，这里到处都是被美和艺术震撼到失语的探索者。维吉尔确实被冲击到了。他没有天真到真的相信但丁会真情实感地帮助他，但出于一种特别的爱与依赖感的存在，他对他维持着难能可贵的好感。但刚刚的场面确实让他感到恐惧与厌恶。书店旁的广场上飞过许多白鸽，孩子们摆弄着它们洁白的翅膀。阳光迫使他眯起眼睛，胆敢直视他的人都会被灼烧。维吉尔发觉自己就处于这样劣势的地位。他以为是有来有回的二人探戈，但其实是独自一人的掌中之舞。这就是一场彻头彻尾的猫鼠游戏，金丝雀误以为自己掌握着牢笼的钥匙。但丁素日里的温和，现在想起是那么狰狞，笼罩在居心叵测之上的灰色幕布。他以为他像父亲，但其实那是深渊。他以为品尝到被爱的甜蜜，但那糖浆正要毒杀他。他的靴子曾经沾满凝固的恶魔黑血，可他做梦到想不到自己有一天会和购物篮里的小兔子拖鞋产生联系。强烈的落差感使他的血液都要凝固了。但丁让他从虚妄的归属感中清醒过来：他与家庭，与爱情格格不入。他的一生都必须走在追求力量的道路上，不是在当中经历从高点坠落毁灭，就是渴饮着鲜血而愈加强大。那是他的宿命，而现在有人要否定他赖以生存的一切，把他伟大事业的标题彻底擦除，将他立身的筋骨连带血肉拆出。


	3. 槲寄生下（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 设定上是3V误入了2D的世界  
> （越写越长已经不敢说什么时候完结了www）  
> warning：后续有强制关系情节  
> 本章全年龄向  
> summary：我认为我们之间存在着误解。当然，只有胜者才拥有解释权。

维吉尔不知道自己是怎么回去的。他掠过广场上欢笑的人群和放飞的白鸽，走向阳光庇佑不到的阴暗小巷。他如在梦中，身处云端，脑中井然有序的时间感崩裂破碎，原先设计好的安排失控坠崖。他漫无目的，彷佛开着没有方向盘的车子，任凭感觉拉扯着脚步。太阳让他觉得寒冷，所以他离开了它。阴影使他感到平静，所以他长久驻足。他望向路过的人群，他们脸上的微笑和冷漠，友善与讥讽，都充斥着世俗的平淡气味，让他过敏。而也许有一天维吉尔会被迫与他们为伍，品味着人类低劣卑微的情感，这种认知使他作呕。恐惧和愤怒的火焰曾经熊熊燃烧，而他现在正在捡拾它的余烬：反抗。那些碎片把他的双手和心灵染得漆黑。

头顶的天空开始褪色，西边翻涌着含混暮光的渐变晚霞。他像海洋里的水，看似自由灵变，但却只能默默被洋流摆布，飘摇游荡到天性要求他去往的地方。他回到了但丁的家。在行动前他没有考虑过目的地，发现双脚还是站在了熟悉的门口时，他给自己准备的说辞是：他不能逃避，逃避是可耻的。立刻选择离开但丁，这种与懦夫无异的行为明显和他的信条相悖。明知不可为而为之是只属于强者的洒脱，尽管那会结出苦涩的果实，他也会选择将它吞下。他用这种强悍的信念让自己看起来恢复了平静。紧绷的神经暂时松弛，脱离的思绪回到正道，尽管他丝毫没有意识到他是在扭头不看他与但丁之间力量上的深深鸿沟。——另一种意味上，无形的线拉扯摆弄着他。蝴蝶有趋光的本能，他也不过是在潜意识贴近热源。  
但是光会撕碎他的翅膀。  
维吉尔打开门，看见但丁正在对付烧过了头的汤锅。他看向门口的鞋架。没有那双兔子拖鞋。他像从梦中醒来的人那样轻轻地叹息了一声。之前在书店里的遭遇并不是他出现了幻觉，而是这间房子有着吞噬真相的能力。可耻的怪物，马上就要把他也吞噬殆尽了。  
但丁没有责怪他抛弃了看护汤锅的责任，也没有过问这段时间他一个人去了哪里。他在等维吉尔率先开口发问，而维吉尔在等待他结束清理工作。他们都感受到了风暴来临的气息，一个胀大的美丽肥皂泡将要破裂。不同的是，维吉尔在试图忐忑地戳破它，而但丁抱着手等着看它从流光溢彩到幻化无形的奇迹瞬间。但维吉尔迟疑了。但丁觉得他可能是被泡泡上彩色 的光斑迷住了眼睛，而维吉尔心中以为他是在质问自己行为的理由。他必须越过界限，摧毁镀金的天平，焚烧带锁的铁笼，即使他会葬身其中。他必须离开，在美丽的温柔陷阱展露狰狞之后。  
最终还是由但丁开始了对话。上位者得宽容体贴一些，不是吗？现在的但丁从年龄到各个方面都占据了优容的地位，他不慌不忙的从容神态加剧了维吉尔的嫌恶。  
“虽然烧过了头，”但丁把一只瓷碗放在他面前，“但是我想还是可以喝的。”  
“你为什么要给我买冬天用的东西？”维吉尔回答道。  
“啊，你之前应该去了书店，是吗？商店的旁边只有那个了。”但丁询问说。  
“现在只是九月。你不会认为到冬天我还会在这里吧？”维吉尔反问。  
“我看到你买的诗了。”但丁的回答。  
维吉尔盯着汤上漂浮的白沫。他小时候读到过的童话里，美人鱼从大海上消失后残留的大概就是这种东西。美丽消散后就会暴露丑恶。有人却想用波浪洗清它存在的证明。  
维吉尔直视他的眼睛。“我想要你的解释。”  
“怎么说呢？提前准备总有益处。气候和有些人的脾性一样变化无常。”但丁终于开始正面回答他的问题。“这是成年人宝贵的生活经验。”  
维吉尔冷哼一声，无视了但丁的调侃。“你最好不要显摆你在年龄上的优势地位。我才是年长者，你只不过是在作弊。”  
但丁笑了，他说：“原来你喜欢这样的比赛，哥哥。”  
这声亲昵的称呼让维吉尔颤抖。不仅是因为违和感在作祟，从他童年时期离开家之后，这样饱含柔情蜜意的呼唤就彻底与他的人生无缘。如果这句话出现在其他场合，维吉尔会因此思绪万千。但现在，他所能做的就是努力提醒自己他们跑题了。  
“我不需要与你比赛。”维吉尔说，“就像我不需要在这里度过冬天。”  
现在，沉默不语的人换成了但丁。维吉尔正觉得自己扳回一局，但丁略显遗憾的声音就传了过来。  
“我还是认为你需要那些东西，来自弟弟的真诚建议。”但丁说，“毕竟你知道的，因为找到回去的方法还需要一些时间...”  
“因为你根本就没想过要放过我。”维吉尔打断了他的话。过量的谎言已经超出了他的阈值，明明身处上位却要作小服低的姿态更加使他怒不可遏。  
但丁的笑容瞬间消失了。狮子的小憩时间宣告结束。维吉尔觉得自己在靠近他的真面目。  
“如果你拒绝在这里度过冬天，”威胁的气味攀上他的声音，“你会在这个时空度过一生。”  
“在这里不也是度过一生吗？按照你的想法？”维吉尔也露出了嘲讽的表情，厌恶带走了他的恐惧，一种强烈的情感有助于替换另一种。“没有你的帮助，我也能自己找到回去的方法。如果不行，那我就在这个时空生活。只要我能不断地在旅途中获得新的力量，那总比与你和你的虚伪纠缠在一起要好得多。”  
他将自己的意愿全数倾吐而出。但丁很明显被刺伤，或者被激怒了。维吉尔相信两者皆有，但他必须这么做。他必须挫伤他的阴谋，横跨这道深渊，把父亲的虚影和含毒的糖霜抛在脑后。只有这样他才能熄灭多余的情感，剪除旁逸斜出的枝条，回归高尚的半魔人的力量之路。但丁会因此而与他战斗，直至毁灭和杀死他，或者抢走他的力量。这不就是但丁的诉求吗？他像猎手在撕咬猎物，可维吉尔不会让他从容如愿的。他明白他们之间的差距，但能有机会和父亲相似的人一较高下并荣幸地败在他手中，他突然觉得或许也不算坏。  
“拿起你的武器，我们用武力解决问题。”维吉尔发起了挑战。这是适合半魔人家庭处理争端的理想方法，只是他错把地狱之路认成荣誉阶梯。  
“你确实需要一点小小的教训。”但丁怒极反笑。“我认为我们之间存在着误解。当然，只有胜者才拥有解释权。”


	4. 槲寄生下（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 设定上是3V误入了2D的世界  
> warning:战损  
> 下一章大概就是本作最限制级的部分了（。）然而考试周不知道什么时候能够出狱搞哥...唉...  
> summary：亲爱的，我是个稳健的保守主义者。我所做的一切都不是为了追求更好，而是为了避免最坏。

维吉尔从小树立的认知就在反复向他宣扬着一件事：弱肉强食。和平温顺的特洛伊人被屠城，尽管希腊军队为他们的残酷血腥付出了沉船的代价，特洛伊的女奴和财宝还是被幸存者掠夺至异乡漠土。天体之间使用引力相互拉扯，弱小者将会被彻底撕碎，从而沦落为宇宙尘埃，甚至未曾被智慧生物观察和记载。没有人会记住弱者。如果说风会摧毁最高大秀美的树，那也是强者才配拥有的命运，卑微渺小的杂草只有在树死亡后才有机会贪婪地啃食他的残骸。因短暂而美丽，因强大而受难，维吉尔所追随的正是这样伟大的历程。  
此刻他以为他确实如愿了。  
但丁把维吉尔拿着刀的手踩在脚下。他动作轻柔，但还是让伤痕累累的维吉尔发出一声痛叫。于是但丁立刻移开了踩着他的那只脚，俯下身来从他手中抽走了刀并丢在一旁。维吉尔想要并拢五指握紧他的爱刀，但他沾满鲜血的手已经脱离了他的控制，无力地垂在地上。但丁拿走他的刀，他感觉到刀柄摩擦过手中因为过度用力而产生的擦伤。那轻微的痛痒却使他的心在滴血。他失去了力量。准确地说，维吉尔全身都在过激的战斗中濒临崩溃了。他觉得自己的骨头一半在四处咔咔响动，另一半在簌簌抖落粉尘。肌肉在被全力驱动后停止运作几近溃散，连让他站起来的动力都没有，经络与经络之间遍布着溶血的酸痛，意图谋杀他的呼吸和心跳。淤青在皮肤上凝结，像紫黑的花从雪原上破土而出，而一道道刀伤虽然在以肉眼可见的速度缓缓合拢，在那些血肉粘结处，维吉尔还是听到了血汩汩流淌和皮肉粘腻纠缠的声音。他的视听和思维还在勉强地工作，但他的肢体只好依附着冰冷的地面。  
但丁居高临下地看着蜷缩在地上的维吉尔。他在战斗中也承受着维吉尔施以的强势攻击，让他少见地见了血。战斗的快感和久违的血腥味道让他双眼通红，血液沸腾，几乎要化作野兽。如果对面是个无足轻重的恶魔，他现在就会把它的身体肢解破碎，尽情享受战斗的余温并让他再度兴奋。他抚摸着维吉尔带血的脸庞，把那些血浆轻轻抹开，浸润了他因受伤而苍白的嘴唇重新恢复猩红色。维吉尔想说话，但血浆呛住了他的喉咙和口腔。无论他再怎么用力催动声带，它们只能发出含混不清的呜咽声。像非常可爱的小动物，但丁想。  
“我想我会爱上你受伤的声音。”他感叹到，“那让我的心也会跟着泛起痛苦，可我也会爱着这种感觉。” 他抚摸维吉尔喉管上小小果实一样的喉结，手指微热的触感和死亡的暗示让维吉尔不住地颤抖着。红色血浆滴落在天鹅般修长洁白的颈项上，他在等待但丁扭断它，等待时空赐予的玩笑阖上他的生命之书。他引颈受戮。命运结出的苦涩果实，此刻尝起竟甘之如饴。  
但是但丁只是轻咬着维吉尔的喉结。温热的舌尖舔过那块小小的软骨，比失血更让他感到晕眩。  
“我说过我们之间存在着一些误解。”但丁拿出了几乎全部的温柔与包容。“从童年时期你就有个坏习惯：耽于想象。我知道是那些诗把你变成这样的，你为了它们对我视而不见。不过，你不会真的以为力量即为一切，死亡就是勋章吧？”但丁发出一声叹息。维吉尔浅色的眼瞳死死地盯视着他，从中流露出愤怒。“抱歉，我不是在指责这种价值观和生活方式。我只是在为我自己辩护。你以为我是虚伪的，但真正在追逐虚妄的人是你。”  
维吉尔想要反驳，但他只能持续发出单调干涩的音节。但丁竖起手指，轻轻地“嘘”了一声，“我说过了，只有胜者才拥有解释权。”  
“你犯了个非常严重的本质性错误。”但丁心情大好，他反复抚摸着维吉尔手指上的伤痕。“我不会吞噬你的力量，更不会绞杀你的生命。如果我要吞噬你，那也是要吃掉你身上不切实际的部分。”但丁轻轻贴近他泛红的耳廓，在那里柔和地吞吐着气息，“——我爱你。”   
朦胧的声音让维吉尔一瞬间瞳孔紧缩。一个人如果对敌方的总进攻策略都判断出错，那他怎么会在刀剑相向中获胜呢？但这不是维吉尔的问题。他在童年的摇篮中被强行拖出，生存让力量成为主题，爱沦落为无关紧要的陌生人。这个含混的名词曾使他流离失所，如今又让他困惑不已。他都感觉不到自己在渴望爱，等到他从但丁的嘴里听到这个神秘的词汇，它已经快要扼杀他了。他怎么会一开始就想到但丁另有所图呢？  
“虽然渴求的是力量这么危险的东西，但你真的非常天真。”但丁把玩着他柔软的发丝。维吉尔感到自己的血液在燃烧，心肺在吼叫。他迫不及待地想把傲慢的男人裁成碎片，但已然沦为残损玩具的身体只能让他低低发出呜咽声，而那却会让但丁更加兴奋。  
但丁让维吉尔的头枕在他的大腿上，一只手柔柔爱抚他的下颌。曾经维吉尔也是这样依靠着母亲，等着她给他讲述童话篇章，她长长金发的尾梢时常轻拂他的脸颊，使他发笑。而现在他被迫依赖着胜利者的援助，或者说禁锢。皇帝将要随心所欲地摆弄他的战俘。爱的絮语替代了意料之中的死亡，这一点让维吉尔茫然无措。而但丁接下来可能实施的举动，又让他感到恐惧万分。  
他拿起那碗汤。它是这场战争的导火索，之前曾经被弃置不管，如今却突然重新变为焦点。“我们只顾着回答你的问题。现在轮到我了。汤应该还是可以喝的。”他将碗沿贴近维吉尔的嘴角。维吉尔抿紧的唇是一种沉默的拒绝。但丁宽容地笑了笑，“难怪你不愿意。原谅我的健忘，我们还有一个话题没有讨论到呢。”他用齿和舌敲开了维吉尔紧闭的双唇，一点点新鲜空气的涌入使血腥味显得更加难以忍受。他吮吸着他的舌头，扫过那些红润的牙龈和洁白的齿列，大口吞咽柔软口腔内里的唾液与血浆。他们的初吻对但丁而言是那么甘甜芳香，是会被永远保存在脑海中以供反复咀嚼的佳酿级回忆。而维吉尔只觉得窒息。堵塞声音的粘腻血液被抽离，但空气也是。他感到自己的肺泡和理智都在萎缩。  
“——关于我为什么要保持谨慎的问题。”但丁终于离开了他的唇。趁着维吉尔剧烈喘息的时候，他不疾不徐地抛出了今天最后的话题。那使他呼吸停滞，紧接着就是汤汁灌进嘴里的感觉。温热甜美的汤汁冲刷着他脆弱的食道，却像暴雨浇淋在裸体。“一直到你明确说要离开这里，我才决定要好好教导你、留住你。也就是说我还是愿意让你来做决定的。只是你太轻率了，但是我也喜欢你的这种缺点。不太适宜生存，但是非常地...可爱。”  
汤中的物质慢慢离析出来，它与维吉尔的血液产生了微妙的化学反应，让他在朦胧中发觉自己像冰山坠入深海里的黑色漩涡，正在陷入沉重的睡意沼泽。它们把他轻轻包裹起来，一个洁白的丝茧缚住蝴蝶，蒙蔽了他的五感与认知。他后知后觉：在商店里但丁就发现了他，于是他提前做好了应对措施。如果维吉尔一开始就顺从但丁的意思喝下了汤，那么他连质问和反抗的机会都不会有。但丁武装到了舌头，而维吉尔堪称手无寸铁。但丁说他愿意让他做决定，但他能选择的实际上只有“反抗而被击败”，与“不反抗而被驯服”。他走进了黑暗浸染的死胡同，但丁却说是爱阻断了道路。谎言是驱散不净的迷雾，而但丁就这样在雾影中彻底将他击败。他输得彻头彻尾。  
在坠入深渊的前一秒，意识彻底弥散的最后瞬间，他听见了但丁伏在耳边倾吐的爱语。“我觉得你会喜欢接下来的安排的。我肯定会非常温柔，但前提是你得乖一点，好吗哥哥？”紧随其后的是一声叹息。“我希望你能明白一件事，”穿过了他头发的手开始抚慰耳垂，“亲爱的，我是个稳健的保守主义者。我所做的一切都不是为了追求更好，而是为了避免最坏。”


	5. 槲寄生下（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 设定上是3V误入了2D的世界 强制关系  
> warning: 刺穿  
> 下一章终于可以搞哥了www 这次写得我手也好痛  
> summary：他在这里献祭了他的力量，他的身份，乃至他的尊严与理想。

幼年时期的维吉尔被母亲牵着小手带去观赏一场音乐会，身着席地长裙的大提琴演奏者慢慢拉动长弓，那柄形态可怖的庞然大物竟发出了那么柔情的沙哑呢喃，使他忍不住阖上眼眸，让所有的音符都能流入耳朵而不要从眼睛渗入，以免造成浪费。可等他再度苏醒，音乐厅早已一片昏暗。他发觉自己正身处舞台的中央，全场唯一还留有光源的地方。一个面容不清的影子从背后轻拥住他，揉捏着他的脖颈，就像那位乐师在轻揉琴弦。维吉尔发觉自己彷佛变成了一架琴，不得动弹，只有随着他人的掌控才能流淌出或高或低的哀鸣声。他想要呼喊母亲，但一把看不见的弓摩挲着他根根肋骨，让他从口中流溢出的呼救变成了痛苦的喘息，伴随着骨骼的磨砺与汩汩血液的低沉轰鸣。四下里一片黑暗沉寂。这残损而美丽的乐章，与身后微笑着的虚影，彷佛就是全世界唯一的活物。  
惊醒后的维吉尔所看见的就是这样一副景象。他刚刚才挣脱了一个梦魇，却进入了新的噩梦。他躺在床上——由于这间房屋被彻底隔绝了任何光线与杂音，而完全处在黑暗死寂之中，这只是维吉尔的判断。但很快他的推论很快就得到了证实。  
橘黄色的光团从他视野左边升起。维吉尔这才发现但丁一直坐在床沿看着他的睡脸，直到确定他醒来后才打开床边的落地灯。能力有限的光源只照亮了维吉尔身下柔软的床铺，而光线舔舐不到的角落正盘踞着黑暗。未知使他不安，而但丁让他愤怒。也许更多的是恐惧。  
“我不知道你为什么要这么做，我只知道我不适合爱情。”维吉尔决定率先开口说话。之前他被迫沉默太久，只能够眼睁睁地看着但丁自私地给他们之间扭曲的关系定义为“爱”。他彻底输掉了战斗，但并不打算连自尊都一并交付给但丁；他没有被直接枭首，这不代表他就能接受屈辱地活着。  
“事到如今，你的想法还重要吗？”但丁的宽容早在维吉尔提出离开时就结束了。对但丁自己而言，对维吉尔离开的担忧是一种慢性毒药，只会缓缓渗透；而一旦这种担忧变成维吉尔的提议，那么就是悬在头顶的斜刃断头台，马上就要害死他。他不曾奢望二人相爱，他只是本能地想要生存。他必须活下去，因为他必须要爱他。  
“想念你的伙伴吗？”但丁从身后拿出阎魔刀。维吉尔瞪大了眼睛。他就像生日那天看到父亲提着蛋糕盒的孩子，或者像正等待着领取圣餐的信徒，鬼使神差地向它伸出了手。力量与荣誉的象征，要再度回到他身边了。  
然而下一个瞬间，阎魔刀就穿透了他的手。雪白尖利的刀刃刺透了手掌，直接将那柔韧的血肉死死钉在床上。鲜血从手心向四周喷溅流淌，伤口像巨大的裂缝把大地分割，从中流淌出猩红色河流，包裹起纤长的手指和圆润的指甲盖后流散在床上。一瞬间的茫然后续接的是肌肉指骨的撕裂痛，维吉尔倒在床上，突如其来的攻击和疼痛使他全身都在颤抖。  
从伤口处破蛹而出的疼痛蚕食起了神经，汗珠从他的鼻梁上滚落。视野里一片花白，浓重的血腥味灌满了鼻腔满溢而出，喘息与哀鸣则充斥了耳道。火辣的刺痛感与一阵阵掌心中传来的钝痛交替出现，让他的理智也在清醒与昏沉中明明灭灭。  
疼痛助长了愤怒，恐惧却熄灭了它。看着但丁冷淡的笑脸，他很快意识到有什么东西正在改变着他。维吉尔惊恐地发现，阎魔刀与手掌的连接处就像一个打开了的水闸，他的魔力正从那处漩涡般源源不断地散失，被刀体所吸收。但丁为阎魔刀布施了吞噬魔法。他感觉到力量正从血管里每一滴流淌着的血珠中析出、聚拢，然后像水流与云烟一样飘逝。不断升腾起的魔力是一片片闪闪发光的亮蓝色鳞片，在空气中生成又破碎，荧荧火光刺痛了维吉尔的眼睛，让他想要流泪。他确实这么做了。魔力从他的胃里飘散流淌，从他的指尖滴滴泄漏，从眼睛细密的血管中被强行带离，凝聚成一道蓝色的泪痕夺眶而出，一路从太阳穴滑落到床单之上，再被阎魔刀吸纳而去。它们逃离了他，逃离了一直束缚住它们的半魔人基因模组，只留下不断涌出眼泪与哀鸣的孱弱不已的人类身躯。维吉尔的魔人形态在剧烈的魔力波动断断续续地浮现，却在持续的流失与阵痛中渐渐破碎、崩裂，暴露出坚硬外壳下伤痕累累的少年。无论他如何地挽留，最终还是化为梦幻泡影了。  
如果说之前的刺伤无足轻重，现在的维吉尔感到自己全身都被裁剪成碎片了。因魔力流失而渐渐单薄的身体让那道伤痕变得无法忍受，从那里与全身相互联系的苦痛嚼碎了他的骨架，蒸干了全部血液。他已经分不清楚从眼角分泌而出的到底是液体状魔力，还是心碎的眼泪了。曾经支持他追求强大的武器，现在是帮助凶手残害他的刑具；那是从父亲手中接过的爱物，半魔人身份的荣誉证明，现在却像个卑劣的扒手，偷盗不属于它的东西，剥去他主人的保护色，留下了赤裸裸的贫弱和无助。无情的犹大，可耻的达利拉！它在但丁的教唆下背弃了他，反将他推向深渊。  
一旦彻底被夺取了力量，那他还配得上自己追求强大的信念吗？他还称得上是斯巴达的儿子吗？他能接受以人类的身份生活下去吗？种种设想与恐惧攥紧了维吉尔失色的心灵，于是他强忍着脱力的疲乏与疼痛，试图用另一只完好无损的手拔去阎魔刀。然而他刚刚将颤抖的手抬起，但丁就把他拦截下来。他用手套下宽大的手掌把那只手包在掌心，温柔地摩挲着，并吻着指尖，舔舐着骨节。舌尖是火热的，却让他的心都凉了。魔力碎片在空中显出古旧魔法的印迹，就像奉上纯洁祭品的祭坛，殉道者升天前的彩窗，熊熊燃烧的火刑柱。阎魔刀就是他专属的十字架，承载着他的屈辱受难，冷酷地观赏他的哀痛，却不会指引他重生。他都能听见类似深海中鲸鱼的鸣叫一般的审判天使吹响的号角声了。他们审判着维吉尔的无力与无知，洗净他的罪孽。维吉尔像一只脖颈流血的鹿一样沁出眼泪，等待被取悦的神取走他的祭品。他在这里献祭了他的力量，他的身份，乃至他的尊严与理想。  
“像耶稣一样，为了救赎众人的罪恶而死去。”但丁爱抚着维吉尔的头，揉了揉他的发旋，表示着抚慰与爱怜，“为了救赎我的欲望，让我能活下去，只好辛苦你做出牺牲。谢谢你。不过，要是也能像他一样爱着我就好了。”  
“我不会放过你的...”怨恨的话语伴随泪水一起淌出。但丁将他们悉数吮吸干净，连带着从已经不会再凝结的伤口中流淌出的血液。他注视着他被浸湿的面颊、头发和身体，泪水与脱力时的汗液在上面闪动水光。“遵守你的诺言。”但丁的回答。裹挟着爱也好，恨也罢，无论这段关系以什么为根基，实用主义的但丁只希望能永远纠缠下去。审判还是救赎，亲吻或是匕首，那都只会是也只能是他们共同要面对的宿命。他曾在生命的荒漠中穿行，远离了一切人类情感的庇佑，如今珍贵的绿洲重现，为了不让它干涸，但丁愿意杀死太阳，以及其他许许多多背弃常理的举措，尽管那样会让绿洲永驻黑夜。夏娃只不过是亚当的一根肋骨，而维吉尔是他的灵魂与心神最柔软甘甜的一部分。他早就因为失去半身而变得失常了。


	6. 槲寄生下（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 强制关系  
> NC-17  
> warning: rape 斯巴达提及 性无知的处子3V

但丁欣赏着维吉尔因脱力而萎靡不振的姿态。玫瑰的每一缕花瓣都蕴藏着娇美淡香，而但丁也喜爱维吉尔的每一种神态表情。平日里自不必说，即使是因为受了欺凌而不住颤抖哭泣的现在，他也觉得维吉尔在轻轻拨动欲望的炭火，使他愈烧愈热。对但丁而言，他和维吉尔都是人类与恶魔血脉交融后扭曲的产物，但丁是极端情感和力量的集合体，维吉尔是执着残余后的美丽结晶，但丁的宝物。他们都对维吉尔新月般强大凛然的模样非常熟悉，但黑云遮蔽了月光后的朦胧柔美也如此动人，这是但丁未曾预料到的。  
他也不是特别能理解维吉尔的痛苦。他认为爱会战胜一切，填补空虚，所以他不明白那些泪滴中苦涩的成分。但他努力地安慰和爱抚他。即便他心中满盈着滴淌毒液的欲念。  
“父亲也会爱着这样的你的。不会因为无力就否定你的存在。”但丁说。  
“你不配谈论我的父亲。”维吉尔用小臂遮住眼睛，拒绝从那里流出任何可以被捕捉到的眼泪与脆弱，尽管手臂已经被濡湿了一小块。  
“是我们的父亲。”但丁提醒道。  
这个看似正确的论断让维吉尔抬起头直视但丁的眼睛。“你不会像他那样爱我。他教会我保护自己，但你毁掉了这一切，用父亲留给我的东西。”  
但丁被他激怒了。他可以否定怀疑但丁的一切，但他不能无视他的爱。他可以讥讽雕像是铅做的，但真心是金色的。特别是维吉尔用父亲与他做比较，明明这是两种不同颜色的情感，维吉尔却要固执地给一个戴上光环，将另一个流放出境。竭力歌唱的夜莺还能使洁白的玫瑰逐渐染上鲜红，但丁已经声嘶力竭，可他面对的始终是一块映照他自己丑态的坚冰。  
但丁抚摸过他的身体，从柔软的大腿与腰腹，到笔挺秀美的锁骨。手套上粗糙的皮质摩挲过细细的皮肉经络，微微的痛痒感使被爱抚过的皮肤不断传来酥麻火热，刚刚才干涸的心因这种四处点火的行为再次泛起波澜。维吉尔想要躲避，但对方身上释放的力量压制和隐形的威胁像乌云那样聚拢在头顶，投下一大片阴影将维吉尔纳入其中，使他动弹不得。“你确定父亲能像这样爱你吗？”但丁的言语与动作渐渐染上了情欲的意味。性对之前的但丁而言是生理需求的一种，和食欲与安全感等处在同一等级。可一旦与爱为伍，性就是爱的具象化。性是用肢体所书写的爱，而爱是性的产物之一。性是一种鞭子，但丁会用它斥责维吉尔的肉体，苛责他的灵魂，建立生理上的控制与屈从。性也是一味蜜糖，在融化中可以体会到绝顶的甜蜜与快感，但他得先教会维吉尔如何品尝。  
他再度吻上了哥哥的嘴唇。两片肉感的唇是糖霜壳，红红的舌头上则像流淌着草莓酱，他品尝着这种无与伦比的甜蜜丝柔，陶醉其中。维吉尔则缺乏这种经历和教育，他的第一个吻暴露在血浆中而显得血腥窒息，第二个吻发生时，他只觉得有个毫无礼貌的访客在口腔里横冲直撞，大肆掠夺，纠缠着他的舌头与之粘腻在一起。互相传递的体热与吐息逐渐染红了面颊，些微的奇妙感觉从身体的深处渗漏而出，但他无法喊出它的名字。  
嘴角的唾液和泪水一齐涌出。维吉尔觉得他的泪腺应该是在魔力散失被弄坏了，一直在不停分泌无用的液体，只会打湿睫毛与鼻翼。但丁凌虐着他的口腔，折磨疲惫不堪的舌头，直至它变得艳红疲软，和但丁的舌头之间牵起银丝。一个亲密的吻就把维吉尔折磨到不停喘息，耳垂泛红，但丁突然意识到他年轻的哥哥很有可能毫无经验，仍是处子，从未与他人一起共饮情热的蜜酒。这个结论让但丁的情绪接近大海里的采珠人，从未被人采撷过的饱满珍珠就在他眼前吐露光彩，等待着他据为己有，成为他一个人的秘密与所有物。  
维吉尔的种种反应都在接近他的猜测。他很明显对这种“没有礼貌”的行为感到一种难言的羞耻和抗拒，认为但丁又在用他不知道的方式对付他，但又在亲吻和爱抚所带来的快感漩涡中迷失了方向，手足无措。力量上强悍的狮子，感情上纯洁的兔子，哪一种维吉尔都在唤起但丁的爱欲与虐待欲。他的心如果装有牙齿，他简直想把他关在那里嚼碎后揉进骨血。但丁会操进他的身体，抚慰那些让灵魂都能破碎的敏感点，啃咬芳香的乳首与腰肢。但丁会是他的第一个也是最后一个爱侣，他情欲世界唯一的影像，也是连维吉尔自己都不知道的身体秘密的发掘人。  
奇怪的感觉在不停沸腾。特别是当但丁开始亲吻他的阴茎，并吮吸下面的小穴后，羞耻和快感，恐惧和好奇都在身体接触中渐渐从皮肤表层涌了出来。一只手还在被阎魔刀死死钉着，外加魔力丧失后的无力感困扰着他，维吉尔只能任由但丁摆弄他的身体。早已在刺激中抬头的器官被但丁把玩和舔舐，从底端的囊袋到上面的血管和冠状沟，手套的粗糙质感和舌头粘腻顺滑的感觉加剧了视觉刺激与生理反应。但丁的手指恶意地玩弄马眼，从中吐出的透明前液沾湿了手套上绛红色部分，表现出了被打湿后的深红色。另一只手则上上下下地撸动着笔直的柱体，因未曾使用而显露的淡粉色渐渐透出充血的艳红。但丁把他的腰轻轻抬起，粉红的肉穴从身下的阴暗处被提至高光的焦点。它温驯地熟睡着，又因为主人的羞恼和微冷空气的刺激而瑟瑟发抖。当但丁情热的舌贴了上去，融化了冷意的热度与过量的刺激让维吉尔几乎晕厥过去了。各式各样的疼痛都未曾击倒过他，但未知的快意却在催熟大脑，使思维逐渐朦胧不清，喘息与呻吟从口中溢泄而出，他都不知道那种传进耳朵后让他更感羞耻的声音竟是自己亲自制造的。但丁的舌头重吻过小穴周围的浅淡褶皱，每一下都像在直接舔舐他心脏上的血管，大脑里的神经元。灵敏的舌头在入口处刺戳着，在不经意间会将前端刺入进去。滑腻的触感融化了原本生涩的甬道，使它在不知所措中被迫变得热情不已，舌头上带出的唾液和从穴中满溢出的透明液体混合在一起。而舌尖与内壁的一次粘连接触，就让维吉尔完全陷入震颤痉挛之中。快感像潮水堆积，涌出了眼眶与嘴角；属于但丁的颜色染尽他的身体，手上的刺穿伤早已停止发作，间或传来的痛感使快感更上高峰。他突然意识到了自己的处境。在漫长的旅途中，他见过城市里昏暗肮脏小巷里相拥着喘息的男女一丝不挂，也见过卡修拉赫的神庙中象征高潮的蝎子爬上了半解沙丽的女神雕像的大腿。他为前者感到不齿，这来源于他所受到的在公众场合应该保持穿戴整齐的礼仪教育；他惊叹后者工艺之精美出众，但只会从介绍牌中了解到雕像的故事，并且毫无感想。他对他们有着共同的态度：无知。他不了解从人类基因，乃至动物本性中提炼出的快感爱欲，自然也就不了解制造了这种物质的“性”。他猜测那可能是一种“强烈的情感”，而现在才有机会被它所席卷与吞并。丧失力量尚且让他心碎惊惧，被爱欲淹没所导向的未知后果再度使恐惧燃烧。他会因为失力而变成人类，会因为欲望而暴露兽性。但丁在其中扮演了引导他攀登天堂的神父形象，可年轻的维吉尔可能还没有做好朝圣的准备。他开始挣扎，特别是阎魔刀就立在这副淫靡画面的后面，冰冷的刀面投射出正在被吮吸小穴的维吉尔涨红了的脸庞，被自己的信仰处刑的强烈羞耻心快要把他击垮。  
但丁发觉他的蜜穴突然缩紧，修长的双腿也开始不安分地乱踢。他只好从水光潋滟的深红色小穴中抬起头来，吻了吻维吉尔吐出的小舌头。他的眼睛一半在诉说着屈辱和抗拒，另一半融化在陌生的情潮之中。但丁的施虐心大起。况且性爱中的施虐并不是一种暴力，而是欲望的两种可燃物之一。爱点燃了但丁的欲望，他便要用受难点燃维吉尔的。  
他故作镇静地看了看昏黑的天花板。维吉尔也泪眼婆娑地看向上方，可那里空无一物。但丁的爱怜的目光重新回到维吉尔身上，用手指在小穴中抽插着，皮质手套从粉红肉穴中带出浸染爱液。“父亲说不定就在什么地方看着你这副模样呢。像全知全能的上帝一样。”但丁说。  
维吉尔简直不敢相信刚刚所听到的话。就是那样的语句，引发了鼓膜的震动吗？从耳蜗开始，再到神经、表情与全身肌肉，统统都陷入了痉挛与慌乱。更可耻的是，他因为这过激的论调而迎来高潮。阴茎前端开始颤颤巍巍地吐露出粘稠白浆，不断深入的骨节与甬道的摩擦处传来啧啧水声，引发了鼓膜再一次的心惊肉跳。这一次亵渎父亲荣誉的不是但丁，而是维吉尔自己。他亲手抹杀了自尊与信仰，背弃了父亲的关爱。他可以因为失去力量而怨恨但丁，那么他要为生理高潮而怨恨自己吗？他从来没有接触过性。可他第一次接触这危险又美妙的东西，性就快把他的全部都冲刷干净了。  
但丁享受着高潮中哥哥艳红美丽的身体。微热柔软的肌肤触感极佳，白色玫瑰在情潮中盛开。维吉尔只是因为听到但丁提起就进入高潮，但丁因此在心中对早已失踪了的父亲流露出不满与嫉妒。但丁一直尊敬他，但对于维吉尔，除了必要的时候利用父亲对维吉尔的影响力，但丁还是希望彻底把这个阻碍排除出他们之间的关系。他的花园不容许窥视，哪怕只是一句完全不会实现的假设。  
维吉尔从生理到心理上都彻底脱力了。他人生中从没有如此渴望眼前一切皆为梦境。可当他瞥见自己一片混乱潮湿的下身，透明的爱液与白色精液在大腿内侧和小穴周围抹开，一部分还被但丁恶趣味地捅进里面，他才感到如今身处的是确确实实的真相。回忆起直到昨天还维持着的虚伪但平静的生活，他突然理解了“善意的谎言”的意味：美丽的谎言远比残酷的真相更加友好。他感到后悔。他发现自己更愿意永远生活在谎言之中。可但丁胯下蓄势待发的器官提醒着他：就算他愿意安之若素，但丁也不会善罢甘休。那是迟早要降临到他身上的罪恶洗礼，从时空扭曲以来就注定来临的结局。他不会在沉沦里被拯救重生，却会在交合中被重塑与改变。


	7. 槲寄生下（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 强制关系  
> NC-17  
> warning: rape 性无知的处子3V mpreg假设提及

从未有过的纯粹感官体验再造着维吉尔的认知。他过去洁白单纯的人生中所熟知的感受体验，完全来源于外部客观世界，如今却从他自己的身体中涓涓涌出，浸湿了眼眸与小腹。他通过勤勉阅读已经足够了解这个世界，却借由但丁的手才发现他甚至还不了解自己。他在长期的杀伐争斗中了解到恶魔的身体里，不外乎是丑陋的巨大脏器和腐臭的黑血；可却不知道人类除了保护珍贵的大脑与心脏，还要小心对待隐藏在身体深处的巨大感受器。欲念的闸门一旦被人撩拨，会掀起直接揉捏灵魂的汹涌情潮，使理智情绪和生理机制一概破碎。这是人类的宝贵才能和致命弱点。维吉尔在懵懂中学会品味这种才能，和承受弱点被拿捏所造成的恶果。  
但丁轻柔地捉起他细细的手腕，拉着他的手，要他为自己拉下裤链。金属凉冷的温度和布料的摩擦声让维吉尔涣散的目光与注意力一点点聚焦。他看着自己的手拨开裤缝和底裤边缘，露出但丁那尺寸可观的器官。但丁甚至恶趣味地抓住维吉尔纤细的手指刺戳着那个滚烫的庞然大物，从疲软的指尖穿来的热度和奇特触感点燃了维吉尔的血液，筋膜包裹下的肉感被灵敏的感受器尤其地放大着。他连自己的东西都很少抚弄，眼前形状、颜色和气味都如此陌生的器官冲击着他的认知。他天真地以为刚才的高潮就是全部了，但丁现在做的或许只是一种力量示威。所以他只是保持安静地看着。鹿不能识别瞄准自己的是镜头还是枪管。  
但丁为他这种由纯洁与无知造成的故作平静而不禁哑然失笑。维吉尔的每一个侧面都那么可怜可爱，小羊羔在但丁心里跳来跳去。他年轻的哥哥还不清楚但丁笑容的深意。成年男人嘴角弯起的迷人弧度会让每一位女性心醉神迷，而维吉尔却在这他以为的耻笑中愈发羞恼。言语在感受面前总是苍白的，但丁决定放弃解释。用感觉来教导感觉才是明智的选择。  
但丁慢慢将阴茎向哥哥的小穴移动。平静的假象破碎了，维吉尔的五官渐渐扭曲，剧烈颤抖的瞳孔和急促的鼻息暴露了他开始升温的恐惧。他没有愚笨到现在还没有理解但丁的意图，他相信他的无法无天与为所欲为，他只是从生理角度质疑这个计划的可行性。但丁的东西是那么巨大而炽热，而他的甬道脆弱不堪。他害怕他的进入会融化他，也害怕他会撑破他，更加害怕比高潮更甚的过量刺激会彻底弄坏他的感官和思维。他不想连怨恨与愤怒都感觉不到，从而任由但丁与他所象征的萎靡生活将他彻底摆布蹂躏。  
可脱力的他根本无法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着但丁慢慢破开那个小口，把柔嫩的缝隙撑大成一张艳红的小嘴。器官的头部努力钻进了天堂之门。维吉尔的全身都在颤抖，特别是已经失控了的泪腺。他今天为了性爱而挥洒的泪与汗快已然超过过去所有时间的总和。阴茎进入的前一秒他在恐惧着未知，下一秒那种强悍的撕裂痛就快要把他的神经扯烂了。但丁摘下了处子的贞洁，第一次的凌辱把雪白酝酿成糜烂的深蓝色。  
被强行劈开的痛苦鞭笞着维吉尔，蔓延的恐惧掩住了他的口鼻。紧随着头部，粗长的柱体也开始缓缓埋入其中，消失在维吉尔身体里的部分越来越多，而依旧暴露在空气中的部分则越来越少。怀揣着被从中间撑开与撕裂的恐惧，维吉尔一边流着眼泪，一遍喃喃自语。“不！”他反复说着同一句话。可伴随着极端的疼痛，极端的快感也慢慢涌现，就从阴茎与甬道的紧密连接处不停喷出。奇怪的感觉像深插脑子里的阴茎，把他的思考能力搅合得一片泥泞。他心中唯一的想法是阻止那根东西的掘进斥责。他会死的，他一定会在完全吞入它的时候死去，无论是被捅到脏器，还是被情潮的大手在掌心碾碎挤压。  
维吉尔的呻吟与求饶，但丁充耳不闻。二人的交合不止影响着维吉尔的情绪涨落，也摆弄着但丁的欲望张张合合。在插入前他勉强还保持着难能可贵的意志力，拿出气力抚慰维吉尔的腰身，舔吻他的舌头，可随着阴茎的不断挺进，被粘腻热情的肉壁紧紧包裹束缚的感受是他现在唯一能感知到的东西。和想象中的一样，高热的甬道敏感多情，与它的主人一样在凌虐中不断分泌眼泪，沾湿了阴茎的每一寸皮肉。他该如何描述现在的感受呢？登上了高峰的冒险家俯瞰着绝美的胜景，但丁通过性才终于有了确确实实把握住哥哥的获得感，这是情感上的绝大满足。肉体的相连可以带来心灵的相亲。生理上的暴涨魇足也不容小觑，他感到自己的器官在甬道中不断充血膨胀，向最深处挺进着。他与维吉尔都在初夜中获得。维吉尔可能获得了耻辱与迷醉，褪去了纯洁和自由；而但丁毫无疑问获得了充盈满怀的幸福感。哥哥的反抗带来的愤怒，父亲的存在带来的嫉妒，都在二人的灵肉交合中融化为乌有。  
当阴茎完全被蜜穴所吞没，那种饱胀感也接近了顶峰。但丁像泡在柔软的温水中，忍不住发出魇足舒适的叹息；维吉尔则是泡在惊恐的黑水里，发出了一声声痛泣与哀鸣。他怎么能想到，他的身体竟然真的宽容到能包容下但丁的全部呢？他没有死去，但灭顶的快感也确实让他非常迫近灵魂灼烧的顶峰了。  
但丁爱抚着哥哥的身体，尤其是被阴茎撑起的小腹，那里几乎有了特定的形状而微微鼓起。他揉捏着维吉尔的臀部，成长期少年的身体处处都很纤细秀美，只有这里颇具肉感。他在上面深深嵌下指痕，雪白肉团与鲜红痕迹凸显出情色的对比。他在他耳边轻声说着，“窄小的胯部不太适合生育呢。会很痛哦。”  
明明知道但丁在说着虚妄的玩笑，维吉尔还是因为这个关乎生产的假设而变得更加羞耻与害怕。前者是男性身份颠覆后产生的错位快感，后者是在但丁有意引导下产生的幻想而带来的情绪起伏。不管那种，都让维吉尔的身心一瞬间缩紧了。剧烈收缩的小小甬道产生了爆炸性的刺激感，逼得但丁差点释放出来。他只好摸摸他的头与发丝，摩挲艳红色嘴唇，才让他又慢慢地相对放松下来。但丁看着眼角含泪的维吉尔，很难想象这就是昨天要与他一决高下的傲慢男子。第一次的性爱是了不得的人生体验一大步，不到半天就把他的凛然傲气和深重愤怒冲刷得干干净净。  
开始不停耸动的阴茎一下下舔吮起身体深处的敏感点。但丁用维吉尔呻吟喘息的高低急缓判断大体的进展，虽然他的判断力也几乎消磨殆尽。狂风暴雨一般的洗礼让维吉尔的血液都哭喊了起来，身体的各种感受器都要因为过载而崩溃了。他是在暴雨夜的大海上飘摇无助的小船，在快要被淹没吞并的时候，但丁和他的阴茎是他唯一挺立的支撑。从甬道尽头不停淌出透明的液体，浇灌至龟头和柱体上，并在同肉壁的摩擦间不断泛起白沫。维吉尔无人照拂的阴茎在激烈的抽插中迎来了再一次的高潮。但丁俯下身来吻着他的额头。他的哥哥带着无处发泄的快感与痛楚一口咬上了他的肩，可爱的虎牙用力撕咬着那一处的皮肤，直至那里淌出鲜血，而但丁带着爱怜纵容了他。交合的快意远胜被啃咬的痛，更何况但丁会包容维吉尔加诸于他的一切，如果他只看着他一个人。他最后埋在哥哥的身体里沉沉释放时，维吉尔在哭泣，汗珠与泪水像滑过花苞的露珠那样从笔挺的鼻梁上滴下，小小的舌头吐露在空气里像是等待着被亲吻似的。他原本被好好梳上去的头发现在已经因为湿透而尽数散开，凌乱地遮住前额与眉毛。但丁则袒露出洋溢幸福感的微笑。他并不是喜欢和熟悉笑容的人，但各种意义上的满足与获得还是不停在他脸上创造着笑意，甚至近似于痴狂。他把从蜜穴中流出来的精液涂抹在维吉尔硬而艳红的乳首上。


	8. 槲寄生下（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 强制关系  
> PG-13   
> summary：但丁是个纯熟的糖与鞭子策略使用者。

从那个潮湿的夜晚为起点，二人的生活从结构到内容都进入了新的季节。有些人的一生恰如四季，会稳健地经历春去秋来，荣华与衰颓，待到这具凡人的肉体被时间消化殆尽。而对于半魔人而言，他们的生活只区分两季：雨季与旱季，“正常的”和“不正常的”。当他们从心所欲，肆意妄为，那才是“正常的”。而命运的阴影留下了无法跨越的缺憾，那就是“不正常的”。生活的风向已经改变，但丁沐浴着新季节的熏风。他曾经在不正常的过往中颠沛流离，但如今甘霖降落在干渴的大地上，一切都会好起来的。维吉尔在强烈的疲倦和脱力中睡去，而他却不能成眠。疲惫与镇静为睡眠创造温床，但丁却神采奕奕，兴奋不已。失而复得的喜悦是上好的麻醉，他几乎感觉不到劳累；而再度失落于手中的危机感刺激着他的神经。但丁让维吉尔睡在他怀里，枕着他的手臂，那张未被拭去泪痕的脸紧贴着但丁的颈项。他抚弄与亲吻着他的发丝，睡梦中微微颤抖的狭长睫毛。他长久注视着他让痛苦和欢乐交替折磨过的面容。他在等待黑夜散尽，他的维吉尔会在晨光中醒来。  
毫无疑问，在这栋房子里，但丁迎来了他的雨季。寂寞的心灵枯竭过后，甘甜的雨水从天而降，润泽了龟裂的土地与破碎的情感。雨水使消失的河流再度奔涌，但丁重新找回了爱的机能。大河在森林中分流，或急或缓，每一条分支都催绿着两岸的树木。树木张开了他们的叶片，蕨类打开了他们的卷，到处是白星一样的橙花的香气，每一个自在细胞都在呼唤雨的名字，都在渴望着带来雨的人。而他就睡在但丁的面前，只要但丁愿意，他会吻遍他的全身。他要攥紧每一滴雨露，他会驱赶可憎的旱季。  
然而世间的喜乐与忧郁始终维持着动态平衡。天堂与地狱遥相呼应，上帝同撒旦各自端坐在宝座上，但丁的幸福却造成了维吉尔的不幸。他的世界因缺水而失色，踉踉跄跄地被赶进炎热的旱季，这是不正常的生活的开始。但丁在获得，而维吉尔在失去。但丁学会了去爱，而维吉尔学会了去仇恨。维吉尔为但丁的生活降下雨露，而但丁却是永不知足的太阳燃烧在天空中，光明绚烂，将维吉尔生活中的其他成分炙烤至死。他睁开眼睛，但丁眼含笑意凝望着他，整整一夜都维持着这个姿态。他扭过头去不想看着他，但丁就强迫他与他对视。不会下雨的乌云笼罩在头顶。  
但那还不是最可怕的。能被意识到的东西，就还在掌握之中，还有调节的余地。社会中最危险的因子，是还未被注意到的隐患；而一个人身上最骇人的，是他自己都意识不到的东西。什么都意识得到的是天才，反之是疯子。当局者迷。但丁不清不楚，维吉尔看得真切。但丁的心里有架度量扭曲的天平，一边是爱，另一边是施虐。这架天平的名字叫欲望。但丁无意识地保持着它的平衡，欲望的两种形式才不会因失衡而倾泻。他爱得太多，就会施虐。而如果虐待过火，就会柔情蜜意。但丁是个纯熟的糖与鞭子策略使用者，他这么做并非意识到这是磨人心志的上上利器，而是这种行为根植在他扭曲的天性和爱的本能之中。他的爱怜混合着火药味道，施虐包裹着柔软糖衣。但丁会给维吉尔递上最美味的吃食，但只允许他穿着但丁的衣服。他每天都会更换床头的鲜切花，顺应季节，但却让维吉尔对外界的变动一无所知。但丁留在他腰侧的刺青是痛的，刺青前扬言要写上“传奇猎人，斯巴达之子”的玩笑是苦的，但却会温柔地舔舐新鲜刺青上渗出来的细密血珠，留下刺得小小的但丁的名字。但丁轻吻着他，抚弄衣袂，却又让阎魔刀将魔力外放，幻化成一条条晶蓝色的小蛇缠绕住他的手臂，尖牙刺进大腿根部。但丁喂给维吉尔的药物尝起来是甜的，甚至还有柑橘的芳香。连维吉尔因为强烈的戒断反应不得不低头时，那个味道都还留在他嘴里。  
但丁尤其喜欢在性中掺入虐待的成分，快感由此而更加突出，耻辱也借此无比鲜明。他塞入冰块作为润滑，刺骨的寒意几乎快要掐灭药物栽培出的快感，或者使它愈燃愈烈。他能制造出轻微的电流，用以打断维吉尔的高潮，使他在情欲和生理的小火慢煎中挣扎起伏，以便尽饮那泪滴与哀求。他带给维吉尔噩梦，但梦醒后安抚维吉尔也是他。这种矛盾束缚着维吉尔，使他明白：雅典娜既能带来智慧，也能带来战争，而但丁既来了爱，也会带来虐待。在天平的两端，爱愈多，但丁就往上放一些施虐；施虐略重，就再多搁上一点爱。但丁兢兢业业，始终把持着精妙的天平不偏不倚。到头来两者几乎一样多，但问题是，也都因为这不断持续的加码而变得沉重无比。爱欲与虐待欲穿着同样的外衣：控制。维吉尔在但丁心中埋下欲望的种子，它结出的苦果就这样压在了维吉尔的身上，遮天蔽日，快要扼杀他的呼吸。但丁可能乐在其中，但对于维吉尔，这甚至不配叫做“生活在黑暗中”。在恐惧里的生活不能叫生活。没有信仰的人也不能称之为人。他根本没有在生活，而是居于困顿；他依然保有信仰，但只是守着破败虚妄的祭坛。十字架正在消失。


	9. 槲寄生下（9）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D3V 强制关系
> 
> 有一丢丢的PG-13提及
> 
> summary：牙齿与药物粉末间发出了颗粒摩擦的交错响动，于他听起来那么像石板路上清脆的脚步声，渐渐远离这扇窗，消失在月亮里面。

某个夜晚，维吉尔从梦中醒来三次。

睡前他问但丁：“你为什么要睡觉？你和我都知道，半魔人不需要那种东西，至少不是每天都需要。”

但丁看着他。房子里到处的灯光都已熄灭，只留下他们面前这盏昏黄的床头灯，照亮了他倍显柔和的侧脸。“因为你需要，”他说，“而我喜欢相拥的感觉。”

维吉尔从这句话中读出了一点抱怨，但丁在埋怨他只有睡眠时才算妥帖顺从。他还察觉到自己的不满、呕吐欲与对提出这个问题的悔恨。但更多的，他觉得这句但丁的声音包藏着一种从未有过的忧郁气味。今天他少见地很晚才回来，脸上带着灰暗的倦色。他原本高涨的情绪像干瘪了的新鲜葡萄，散发出腐烂伤痛的酒味。而当他说着话时，音韵与句式间始终深埋着惆怅寂寞的河流。维吉尔觉得反常怪异，而那河流像蜂蜡那样堵住了他的嘴。他没有像往常一样接着但丁的话往下说。

“睡吧！”但丁说，“我累了。”

唯一的光芒也熄灭了。

半夜的时候维吉尔醒来了。从半开的窗户送来的冰冷晚风让他清醒，那刺痛了睡眠中温暖麻木的神经，染白了血管。情绪低落的但丁忘记了好好闭上窗户。维吉尔从他的怀抱里挣脱，走到窗户边。他原本想要伸手关上它，却被它所盛出的一片天地吸引。蜜色的大月亮悬挂在天空，昏昏沉沉，像腌制已久的蛋黄流淌出腐烂的血色与红油。它周围环绕着一圈玫瑰葡萄的深紫色光晕，使本来就不算皎洁的月光笼上一层醉酒的人深深的吐息，把街道都揉碎了，看起来十分模糊朦胧。月亮底下有一群人，男女老少都有，像蚂蚁一样歪歪扭扭向月亮升起的方向行走着。他们衣衫褴褛，服装几乎是由五彩的破碎布条拼凑起来的，搭配上粗糙的首饰竟流露出一丝浪漫气息。男的拖着装有行李和帐篷，以及许多具有奇巧物件的车子，女的则拉扯着她们孩子或幼小姊妹的手。他们中有不少人光脚踏过深夜冰凉的石板路，寒气从月亮的投影里升起。

维吉尔惊异地盯着这在夜中时分像幽灵一样穿过小镇的队伍，这些大路的儿子和女儿们。随着行动而相互碰撞在一起的首饰发出脆脆的响声。但丁很少让他得以从这扇窗边眺望，如今那些脆响声听起来像是他心神摇荡的回音。他看到有个孩子落在了队伍的最后，一个穿着破布长裙的少女停下来呵斥他。他感觉自己又恢复了半魔人的听力。少女说：“快走！”

他们就像走到月亮里面那样，消失在了铺满月光的石板路尽头，一个接着一个。维吉尔合上窗子。流浪者的车队给受制于人的煎熬播散了自由神秘的气息，而那声呼喊像从圆月中涌出的潮水一样侵蚀了他。他不得已合上窗子，转头却发现但丁正坐在床上看着他。但丁的脸隐匿在黑暗中，维吉尔看不清他的表情。沉默与黑暗侵吞了月亮和车队。

维吉尔已经准备好面对但丁的怒火了。每次被他发现他从窗边窥探外面的世界，但丁都会从后面贴上来啃咬他脖颈附近的皮肤。他不甘地等待着，然而但丁只是说：

“吉普赛人马上就要离开这里。”

维吉尔没有说话。

“镇上的教堂不能容忍异教徒驻扎在附近。再说他们本来就惯于流浪。”

但丁的声音像不能被熔断的丝线一样漂浮在空中。黑暗与寒冷让它听起来低低的，维吉尔的不语默默制造回响，重新入睡后很久还在维吉尔的耳边飘荡。“惯于流浪。”但丁说。

 

维吉尔第二次醒来，是感到有人扼住了他的喉管，用极大的力气束紧了他的胸膛，仿佛要将骨架碾成粉末那样挤压稀薄不畅的空气。他原以为他在做噩梦，但醒来后发现做噩梦的是但丁。他原本好好安放在维吉尔身后的手在梦中不受控制地收紧，就像在雷电夜死死搂着小熊的孩子那样。实际上的确开始下雨了，维吉尔在缺氧造成的迷离中听到雨在拍打被他关上的那扇窗子，发出簌簌响动，在他已经模糊了的认知中听起来很像一声声叹息。叹息声撕扯着昏暗的卧室。维吉尔几乎喘不过气来。

“但丁，”他轻声呼喊着兄弟的名字。尽管维吉尔只是发出了呼吸一样的气音，几乎微不可闻，但丁还是在他双唇吐息的一瞬间清醒过来。捏紧蝴蝶双翅的指头松开了。他把刚刚紧扼住维吉尔的手放在他面容上，用指腹轻轻摩挲着下颌线。

“对不起。”但丁说。维吉尔睁大了眼睛，感到深受震动。但丁经常“表示歉意”，可惜缺乏诚意。他的道歉往往包含虚伪的味道，只是为了显现上位者的优容谦逊，而非真心感到遗憾惋惜。每次欢爱后，但丁为他“没有礼貌的”中出而道歉。饱胀的情欲和扭曲的怜惜所生发的歉意在他脸上合成了一种怪异的狂热，就像斯芬克斯和米诺陶诺斯交媾，产下了弗兰肯斯坦。但在这个月亮与风雨交替含醉的夜晚，但丁白日的反常酝酿出更加反常的纯净歉意。他好像在为了差点深深伤害到他而不安忏悔似的，虽然他已经造成了无可挽回的伤痛。维吉尔还是没有说话。他让这毫无污垢的洁白道歉弄得有点不知所措，同时雨声也扰乱了他的思绪，他想要斥责他如果真的感到抱歉就应该停止这种囚禁，又想要问他梦到了什么，并且更想要问他白天发生了什么。人的沉默不是由于无话可说，就是由于思绪万千。

但丁就在这时突然背过身去，放弃了长久以来一直形似禁锢的、怀抱着维吉尔的睡姿。他知道他那么做是为了避免可能的第二次伤害行为，今天他确实很不稳定；他留给维吉尔一个宽厚平淡，也冰冷寡情的后背，就像维吉尔的种种黑色的疑问最终只得到了一块白板作为解答，就像用沉默不语对抗喋喋不休。出乎意料的举动把所有的疑问都埋在雪下，维吉尔盯着但丁的发尾，从那天起他就一直睡在但丁的臂弯中，熟悉了被囚禁的睡姿，如今获得了解放却不知道要把习惯拘禁的手脚放在何处。他的后背和脖颈还残留有但丁略高的体温所残留的温热，那双或爱抚或紧握的双手却隐蔽在床的那边。他也转过身去，看着床头插着的勿忘我的蓝紫色花朵在夜间被染成黑白两色。他发现自己失眠了。

出于强烈的疲倦和劳累，维吉尔从来都睡得很沉。只有第一个晚上，他因为已经习惯了在凄清冷寂中独自安睡而不能成眠。今天他却是因为已经习惯了被滚烫的温度和肢体束住身心。雨声一刻不停地拍打着窗户，仿佛人的叹息声在房间里起起伏伏，明明灭灭。他希望黑夜能酿成睡意。他突然十分怀念流浪时不需要睡眠的生活，人类昏沉迷醉时他依旧保持清醒。如今，睡眠和但丁平分了他的每一天，就好像他几乎不再拥有清醒的时候。在漫长的思考中，时间催化了疲惫的心，生成些许的困倦，只够勉强合上眼皮。沉重的睡眠就像把人装进了棺材，而浅眠只能说在面上笼上一层轻纱。黎明的手指很轻易地就揭开了这层面纱，所以维吉尔今夜第三次醒来了。

他发现屋子里到处让银花般洁白的晨光染得透明。太阳还没有升起，还未将橙色染入其中，所以现在的光夹杂着夜间的凉气，轻盈虚幻，吸收了垂灭星星的闪光。昨夜的大月亮，吉普赛人，雨的叹息和但丁的梦，都好像被白光一点点摘取干净那样消散无影了，连花朵的紫蓝都像褪色了一般。维吉尔看着但丁，后者在睡眠中不知什么时候又转过身来，只是紧紧抱住双手，连维吉尔的衣角都不沾染。

维吉尔发现自己从未近距离认真观察过这位年长的弟弟。温柔和狂热都被悉数剥去，晨光的透析与平静的表情都徒增了几分年轻和脆弱。他回想起了往日年幼的时候和但丁睡在一起，对方不太安稳的睡姿让他嫌恶不已；又想起流浪生活中的种种遭遇，对只救了但丁的母亲的怨恨，习惯了与人间的阴谋家博弈，与魔界的恶魔争斗；紧接着，便是异时空中和睡在他面前的陌生兄弟的纠缠。没有人像他一样爱着他，可是也没有人会像他一样深深伤害他。要在但丁身上寻求爱的慰藉，这种感觉像是把一条蛇放在胸口暖着，但只有他能为常年累月的冷酷生活带来颜色，也只有但丁可以为维吉尔的旅程画上句号，结束他的怨恨和执念。

种种回忆与情感出现在脑海里，他觉得仿佛已经死在他手里不止一次。他走到窗前，一下子推开来。月亮早已消失不见，幽静的石板路上只有几个早起汲水的修女。“快走！”吉普赛少女的呼喊犹在耳边，而遵守戒律的修女们却像沉默的石像，也消失在了石板路的尽头。他从床头柜里取出零散的药片用力嚼碎，甘甜的橙子味沁出，把洁白的吐息染得昏黄。牙齿与药物粉末间发出了颗粒摩擦的交错响动，于他听起来那么像石板路上清脆的脚步声，渐渐远离这扇窗，消失在月亮里面。


	10. 槲寄生下（10）

维吉尔在冷淡的清晨中醒来后不久，但丁也睁开了眼睛，正在注视他苍白睡颜的维吉尔只好赶忙装睡。在颤动的黑暗中他听见一片衣物翕动的声音，随后是在脸颊、嘴唇和指尖上出现了的温热黏腻的触感——他在吻他。但丁坐在床沿，静默不语，只能听到些微的呼吸声。最后一声门被轻轻关上的声音则带走了但丁留下的全部气息，各种轻柔耸动的声音和触感都被泯去在圆整的巨大寂静之中。维吉尔像被这种平静挥舞着的毒针狠狠蛰了一下那样坐了起来。但丁往往会在温存中消磨早晨，但他今天走得很早，一如昨日反常的余音。维吉尔不想承认，但这种掺水的宁静让他感到过敏。  
偌大的房子里只有他一个人制造的声响，连鸟的啁啾都不曾到窗边来。这里曾经是甜蜜与痛苦共居的火刑柱与伊甸园，如今只是深海中水的牢笼，雪的镣铐。孤独与冷寂，维吉尔原先自以为深入骨髓的东西，细细咀嚼起来尽是无味的残渣，梗咽在喉管之中。他一整天都在疲倦地翻阅书籍中度过。他对自己说:我在消磨时间。但在苍蓝的夜空中伴随闪亮洁白的天狼星升起的月亮都知道，他在等他回来。  
他看到诗行在眼前模糊暗淡，才发现清晨已泛黄成傍晚。可是但丁还是没有回来。乏味与困倦逐步让位给恐惧与寂寞。黑暗与寂静在此时显得如此面目可憎，维吉尔起身打开了屋子所有的灯，这让他稍稍找回了一点安全感。他终于蜕化到了需求金字塔的最底端，首先要活下去，其次是需要爱。糖的诱惑，鞭子的惩戒，把坚定和冷淡转化为软弱和贪心。  
戴着镣铐的人会学会如何在拘禁中起舞，那副沉重的枷锁发出的响声会应和舞步。即使最终卸下它，起舞的人却好像还是戴着那副东西，仿佛已经戴在了灵魂的脚腕上。原因非常简单：人身上的动物性迫使他们屈服强者、顺应环境，人身上的社会性则很容易酿成种种无法解脱的习惯，而人身上感情的存在让他们不得不饮鸩止渴。当恐惧与麻木突破了底线，所满溢而出的，人们把那部分称之为爱情与依赖。  
在接下来的三天里但丁一直没有回来。维吉尔好像又回到了流浪的时候，过着在白天与黑夜里机械切换的生活。唯一不同的是，在牢笼里的流浪是心灵上的折磨。溺水者诅咒大海，而干渴的人则把每一滴甘霖都放在唇齿间浸润咀嚼。他之前已经习惯了前者，这使得后者产生的情绪阴影更加浓重。某个人的胸膛有多温热，夜晚升起的浓雾就有多悲凉。  
偶尔，他感到愤怒和怨恨，那种粗暴的生机又回到了他身上。他觉得但丁可能产生了厌倦情绪，决定以温和的手段放松约束，却让他更加沉迷依赖。被抛弃的恐惧比黑夜更加幽深，他开着灯睡觉，怀里抱着一叠但丁的衣服。醒来后他又抱怨自己不该在那天早上假寐，失去了最后和但丁说话的机会。  
他有时捧着书，将目光长时间停驻在一两个字眼上，“星星”，“少女”，整个上午都不曾翻过一页。思维与时间都停滞了，他甚至都没有注意到门上毫无魔力约束，可以直接被轻易推开。有时他麻木地吞咽食物，虽然几乎毫无饥饿感。他抚慰自己以平息身体深处涌动的空虚感，幻想但丁的手拂过皮肤，却加重了头脑内的饥渴。拘禁生活所培养的习惯赋予了他新的形状，而枷锁的丧失让情绪的流体异化变形。但丁带来的情潮曾经在心灵上划出深深的沟壑，现在那里面空无一物，填充着少量透明的麻木，其余皆是空虚。旧日的信仰已经飘散，世界上没有另一种更大的力量能够抚平这些褶皱。有什么东西能够狂妄到挑战爱呢？  
他在窗前的椅子上迎来了又一个夜晚，看着月亮日复一日、不知疲倦地升起，又在晨光中隐去了面容。对着月亮，他咬碎了最后的药片，在幻觉中感到利刃被软化成了银蛇，头尾衔接成循环的圆，而他就在圆月、药片和蛇环这三位一体的迷幻中自行禁闭理性思考，在圆的囚笼中反复探寻命运的道理。他看见每个夜行人都笼罩着一层月亮的靡靡之色，虽然常常被云隐去，姿态无常，却永恒存在，大地上生活的一切到死都不能摆脱它的影响力。诗人在月的拘禁中拨乱了理智，于是有了疯子。“狂乱（lunatic）”的词根是“月（luna）”，这不是没有道理的。  
他想起但丁，那个恰如眼前之月一样无情地施加影响、永恒在他的生活里存在的人。他感到他们的命运相互纠缠折磨，那是深埋在血液和心跳中的原始冲动。他终于认识到：无论走到哪里，但丁注定无法和他的人生划清界限。就算回到所谓“正确的时空”，另一个但丁就不会停止和他的相互纠缠吗？不，要是那样，维吉尔自身都不会心甘情愿。他们注定会相遇、然后争斗，直到一方将另一方毁灭，就像现在这样。多么悲哀的事实和无可争辩的真命题啊。  
猛然地，他看到月亮下一个瘦小的男人吹着芦笛，像喝醉酒一样摇摇晃晃地漫步，旁边的楼上传来叫骂声。月光照亮了他的装束，他认清了，这是个但丁说过“马上就会离开这里”的吉普赛人。突如其来的矛盾像火花一样把维吉尔从发烧般的呓语和谵妄中点醒。他惊愕地看着这个人向着他的家走来，随后听到了一声铃响。他狂奔下楼打开了门。  
这是个有着大人神态的孩子，天真和世俗兼有之。从未出世起就跟着母亲开始流浪的孩子大抵都是如此。  
“请问，这是但丁先生的家吗？”他问，一边朝着屋内偷瞄去，这让领地意识很强的维吉尔感到被冒犯。但他提到了维吉尔想着的人，所以他决定原谅他。  
“是。”他说。  
“啊，那么我想，您是但丁先生的...弟弟，对吧？”  
维吉尔不想和外人解释太多。“是。”  
那个孩子像是找到敌方战壕的士兵一样挺直了胸膛。他很郑重地说：“先生，我不要您邀请我进去喝茶，虽然我知道这边人的规矩就是这样的。我呀，我有任务在身。但丁先生请我告诉他家人：‘我很快就回来’。”  
维吉尔盯着他的眼睛。“他在哪里？”  
那孩子摆弄着手里的芦笛。“人们说他要往东走，走到太阳升起的地方去呢。那里的地面都是金子做的，树木都是翠绿的猫眼石。”接着，他仿佛耳语一般悄悄地说：“我看见他和僧侣们角力。”  
说完，他摘下头上并不存在的帽子，放在胸前深深鞠躬。“晚安，先生。祝您今晚有个好梦，让我的芦笛的声音像修普诺斯那样送您入睡，因为您的兄弟正如他的兄弟那样强大。”那孩子像来时那样边吹边走，像那天所看到的吉普赛人车队一样消失了。  
维吉尔目送着这小小的幽灵幻影而去。他认为这个孩子所提供的信息前半部分是糅杂了道听途说的无端推测，后半部分是染上了奇幻色彩的亲眼所见。唯一真实的或许只有但丁的承诺。“我很快就回来。”他仿佛听到了但丁的低沉声音，在他耳边缓缓倾诉，抚慰着久久寂寞的耳道。他关上门，握住把手，意识到这扇门可以随意打开。他几乎等不到但丁兑现他的承诺。房子里唯一流淌之物是在寂静中划下的泪滴，余者都在沉默中化为巨石或灰烬。


	11. 槲寄生下（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有宗教奇幻描写。

当维吉尔从窗边看到吹芦笛的吉普赛孩子时，但丁确实在向东边走，但在那里太阳永远不会升起。只有火热的红黑球体卷动血丝，勉强充当魔界的“太阳”，提供微乎其微的光热。恶魔不能从伪造的太阳里获得能量，于是只好从人血里取得。那是肮脏的地底世界的生存之道，但丁就在这颗恶魔的太阳下奔向目的地。  
一切还要从吉普赛人的集市说起。  
但丁向花店的荣德雷特太太抱怨：“您这儿只有这几种花。”善良的妇人回答他：“我知道你想把最好的拿给你的爱人，可是孩子，你不能任性到要求冬天的花朵能和春天争艳。”她推荐他去刚来到镇子的吉普赛人的集市上去，因为流浪者的奇巧淫术有时能骗过自然规律。  
但丁在集市上什么花也没看到。年轻的吉普赛男女演奏起铃鼓，从他们的衣袖中传出檀香与木质猛烈燃烧后的气息，一顶顶帐篷中正在贩卖各种各样的奇巧玩意儿和特殊草药。架子上立着巨大而鲜艳的五彩金刚鹦鹉标本，和能听人指令操练剑法的猴子。而在帐篷的深处，一些炼金术士和拨弄纸牌的占卜师坐在破旧的软垫上。但丁注意到一个女人正蜷缩着翻阅羊皮卷。那是维吉尔会喜欢的东西。  
他礼貌地上前问询。需要说明的是，有些人的礼貌是谄媚的弱化版本，是人际交往中捞肉的长勺。但丁的礼貌则是年轻时性情扭曲后的产物之一。清浅的爱变异成了凶猛情欲，而不羁对应着礼节，用来擦拭情欲滴着血的刀子。  
那个女人像大梦初醒一样盯着但丁的脸和银色的头发。“尊敬的恶魔猎人，你得用工作来和我换。”她把但丁引到一顶大帐篷里，里面有好几个年长的吉普赛人，从他们烟筒中飘散的烟雾让但丁皱眉。他看见了为首的老人脖子上长长的翠玉，搭配着用细金箔打出的小小金叶，是普通吉普赛男女身上未曾有的贵重饰物。他用枯叶般干瘪的手拨弄着它。  
女人让他坐在一个小椅子上，紧挨着那位族长。她说起了困扰这个族群的阴影——有一群僧侣——穿着袈裟的光头和尚，常常来骚扰他们，把无辜的吉普赛人从帐篷里拖出，带离他们的父母兄弟。  
“抱歉。”但丁说，“我对宗教战争无能为力。”  
“啊！”女人和族长彷佛都陷入沉思似的回忆起来。“不，不是真正的僧侣。是恶魔的化身。人类的和尚都住在他们的神旁边，一辈子约束在小小的房子里。而那些侵犯我们家园的僧侣，一碰到就不见了。我们走到哪里，他们就跟到哪里。”  
“好吧。”但丁饮干了族长递给他的甜酒，表示同意这桩交易。不过，魔界里有那种模仿僧人的恶魔吗？但丁对此一无所知。但鉴于魔界曾经的黑暗主宰是上帝的拟态，但丁推断这种恶魔或许也是存在的。当天他和他们呆在一起里，日暮黄昏时分，果真看到几个包裹在细长袈裟中的赤脚僧侣，以飞鸟的速度快速地逼近吉普赛人的帐篷。孩子们在尖叫。“和尚来了！”大多数吉普赛年轻人并不明白那是什么。但丁抓住其中一个的脖子，其他僧侣见状，纷纷在慌乱中褪去神圣的伪装，手脚并用地像鬣狗一样奔逃走了。被但丁提起来的僧侣，或者说恶魔，无法抵抗但丁的魔力。从它像石油一样融化烧焦的喉管中，发出了风吹过空洞的簌簌声。从它斑斓的彩衣下爬出了细密的黑蜘蛛，取而代之的是逐渐消散殆尽的骨架。喉管中断断续续吐出的话语被风连缀在一起，才能勉强辨别。“斯巴达的儿子！”那声音也渐渐被揉碎，“到佛陀那里去！我们是真理的捍卫者。佛陀会告诉你，你如何杀死你的兄弟！”  
随后，这位将死的“僧侣”全身凝结成漆黑的水滴，从但丁的指缝间倾泻而下，周围的吉普赛人都围了过来，对着这一幕啧啧称奇。只有但丁如在梦中。他怀疑自己的耳朵，怀疑传递了那句话的风：他——杀死——维吉尔，但丁觉得它好像在说日语。他从来没有意识到，在人类的语言中这几个词竟然还能这么组合。这就好比对一个教士说：“上帝并不存在”，那么你将收获他的愤怒、羞恼、难以置信。但丁本不该相信恶魔的胡言乱语，但小心谨慎的品格，外加这张僧侣的皮，难免让他感到心惊肉跳。这件工作已经与吉普赛人的羊皮卷无关了，现在是但丁和僧侣恶魔间的私人恩怨。  
他对族长说：“我和你们在一起，等到它们下一次再来。”  
人群中有个声音回答道：“有群修女叫我们今天就走。”  
“国王得从教皇手里接过节杖的时代已经过去了。”族长拿出了他的魄力。“说到底，我们和她们有什么区别呢？她们是耶稣的婢女，我们是爱神的囚徒。再说了，修女又不是警察。让我们搬到郊外，离修女的鼻子远一点。”  
得到肯定的回复后，但丁回到了家。他那无法抑制的愁绪让维吉尔得以望见月亮下的车队。他在梦中搂紧了被杀死的维吉尔的身体，实际上也确实让面前的维吉尔差点喘不过气。与此同时，当但丁背过身去时，他也很敏锐地捕捉到了维吉尔的错愕。这让但丁持续一天的苦涩心情品尝到了一点甜头。  
于是但丁出门后和吉普赛人一起度过了三天，名义上是等待恶魔的再次来袭，实际上却一无所获。移居郊区的吉普赛人白天布设集市，晚上便绕着篝火跳舞，爱神仿佛消除了流浪者所有的忧愁，让快乐像春天永远停留。年轻男女们舒展臂膀，但丁则在跳动的热焰与绰约人影中寻找维吉尔的气息。除了漫长的二百年，他从来没有离开他这么久。他开始感到后悔——后悔折磨自己。他的心已经很久很久没有这样让人凌辱过了。异常的自信让他走的时候没有对门进行过任何处理。寂寞让焦虑渐渐胜过信心，他明白他在和维吉尔做赌注。维吉尔的筹码是爱，而他的是生命。最终他决定，让这一切尽快结束吧。  
但丁用拳头和一个恶魔交了朋友。他把剑架在它的脑袋旁边，这个新朋友就开始战战巍巍地表演起“知无不言”。“确实有这么一群装模作样的家伙，”它告诉但丁，“它们自称是恶魔里的先知...德鲁伊...还是什么，反正就是什么都知道的那种东西。一伙神出鬼没的高级恶魔。”  
“我和它们有点事情要处理。”但丁说。  
但丁的朋友明白了。“你顺着斯提克斯河向上走，一直走到河的源头。”  
他看着面前的这条长河。灰暗的河岸中间夹着幽深黑水，里面时不时泛起恶魔的指骨，这据说是魔界最大的干流。溯游而上不知要花上多久。他重新回到了人间的吉普赛人营地。一方面是为了向委托人说明未来的去向，另一方面，他找到了一个吹着芦笛的孩子。  
“和僧侣角力的英雄！”孩子嚷嚷着。  
“那么你愿意为英雄效力吗？”但丁问。  
“我的荣幸，但丁先生。我姐姐告诉我你的名字。”  
但丁塞给他一张纸条。“这上面是但丁先生的家。你去告诉我的家人，说，‘我很快就回来’。”  
孩子把头上的空气礼帽摘下来，向他深深鞠躬：“放心交给我，您的嘱托。”  
但丁看着孩子欢唱着跑开了。他想把心扯下来，一同让他交给维吉尔。他深深呼吸着，感受着人间湿润清爽的风，心中想念着曾无数次睡在怀里的人的静谧吐息，和从银色小扇子一样的睫毛扇出的甜甜晚风。他祈祷着：让那个屋子里还有人在，让这个孩子的口信能最终传递吧。


	12. 槲寄生下（12）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微量宗教、血腥暴力要素注意  
> 私设注意

但丁顺着斯提克斯逆流而上。河水中原本若隐若现的白骨，接近源头时渐渐地上涌饱胀，和妖异芳香的莲花混杂在一起，深黑河流就从骨缝与莲间脉脉流淌。借助魔人形态，但丁很快就找到了河的源头。准确来说，河水、白骨与莲花，都从这散发着无可抑制的芬芳的莲池中缓缓溢散。池水澄澈的底部恍若一面明镜，可以一目了然地看见莲池之下正在地狱业火中痛苦涌动的人，其中就有但丁的委托人们的吉普赛同胞。一旁的僧侣将一个男人推向水池之中，他在浅浅的清水里渐渐变成下坠的黑点，最后堕落入红黑交错的炽热炎火中去了。而一位比丘尼正从水池边静静观赏着这伫立在魔界起源的极乐与炼狱，美妙的因果平衡。低级的恶魔为本能而奔波，而高级的则为了消遣而生活。虽然人类也左不过如此，但恶魔的消遣，就如同现在的场景一样，往往被人类称作虐杀、折磨和作恶。无论披着什么样的皮，不管是蒙德斯那样高大的上帝姿态，还是被冠以佛陀名号的圣洁比丘尼形象，恶魔与人类的差距就像人类之间那样悬殊与不可逾越。  
“那既是恶魔、又是人类的你，又是什么样的立场呢？”比丘尼抬起头深深注视但丁，仿佛谛听到了他的想法。“人不也披着各式各样的皮吗？吉普赛人与基督徒，除掉那层外衣以后，不都是同样的造物吗？恶魔与人类又怎么样呢？有的人类比恶魔还恶劣，而我们虽然是恶魔，却站在人间与魔界交错之领域，通晓全部时间与空间中的喜乐悲哀。”  
“如果你是全知的，你就应当明白我不是来听你诡辩的。”但丁说。  
比丘尼回答道：“那么我告诉你：炼狱中的只是人类身后残余的灵魂。你不能把死去的人带回给你的委托人。”  
“我可以把你的头带回去。”但丁说，“而且你明白我想知道的不止这个。”  
“你杀不死我。此外，披着人皮的半魔人也想被爱吗？”比丘尼嘲弄地笑道，“你那愚蠢的店名倒是很温情，但是小鬼，现实和幻想要分清楚。你想去爱，可互相争斗、伤害是你们兄弟的宿命。无论在哪个时空，你将一次又一次地...杀死他。”  
但丁没有说话。他已经过了会大声争辩“不！我爱他”的年纪。  
“‘向命运大声叫骂又有什么用？命运是个聋子。’”比丘尼笑了起来。“听着：人类世界并非每个人眼前那样单薄。在分叉路面前，人们做出了选择，但并不代表另一个选项和它背后的可能性完全消失——相反，却从原本的时空中割裂开来，作为平行的存在，记述了另一种完全不同的命运纹路。不同的时空就像气泡一样充斥在时间的弧线上，才使得整个人类世界具有相当的重量与体量，才能支撑起与魔界的平衡。”  
莲花从金色的蕊中不停吐露芳香物质。 “就像赤道上蝴蝶的一次振翅，可以引发远方的一场风暴一样——时空之间拥有着盘根错节的关系，一个小小的变动，可以引发一个时空的生成与崩裂。任何地上生物都不能逃脱这种法则的影响力，包括你们。在别的时空中你曾数次杀死过他...为了不可调和的对立理念。就连你自己，都不过是偏差产生的错误产物。受制于时空波动，你没能像正确时空中的‘但丁’那样在合理的情况下与维吉尔重逢，而是在童年分离后孤独的两百年中变得偏执扭曲。欲念强盛的你简直就是恶魔中的恶魔，是超越魔帝的无理存在。即使如此，你和他之间的对立还是会杀死他。即使这样还想自诩为人类，你觉得如何呢？”  
“我感觉良好。这个答案会让你觉得无趣吗？”但丁终于放松下来，他甚至为在这里浪费时间而感到后悔。无论人类还是恶魔，絮絮叨叨的神棍一直是但丁最讨厌的物种之一。 “维吉尔也许是个会关心命运、关心可能性的诗人，但我是个已经独自生活了太久的实用主义者，他就是我所需要的全部。不管生活在虚伪和谎言中，还是生活在错误里，即使身在地狱，抓住了幸福的我才是唯一正确的。当然，我不指望恶魔能理解这种信念就是了。”  
“闲谈时间到此为止。你和我都快点回家去吧。”但丁上前一步，粗暴地抓住比丘尼的头发向前拖行，旋即镰去了她的头。周围静观的僧侣，此刻都像四散奔逃开了，而比丘尼脸上柔韧的皮肤也像受潮剥落的雪白墙纸那样纷纷碎裂，露出了恶魔丑恶崎岖的样态。他把它装进布袋里，预备作为完成工作的凭证，一面在心中反思着——安逸的生活会麻痹感官，使人丧失正常的判断力。但丁的好日子过得太久，竟然沦落到被稍稍撩拨就要坚持一探究竟的程度。他在心中感叹着。之前因为吵闹着一定要维吉尔穿着兔子拖鞋，结果被他指责说“返祖回到了幼稚的儿童时代”，现在想起来确实有点心智倒退的感觉，不过兔子也确实很可爱。  
但是严谨地说，关于死亡的预言还是在但丁心中投下了无可名状的阴影。但最重要的是，刚刚那番“错误时空”的理论绝对不能让维吉尔知道——但丁本人对这类上升到生活以外层面的东西往往无视之，但对有些诗人而言那就是他们的全部。在不能建立无懈可击的稳固关系之前，事先解决掉任何会产生偏误的可能性才是稳妥的策略，这是自身即为偏误的但丁一直以来所奉行的原则。拿给维吉尔的诗，文学造诣有限的但丁一定也都事先努力地阅读过（到了被请教的书店店员都觉得厌烦的程度），确定没有“危险要素”才会带回家。所有可以被接触的文字素材都被审阅过，包括包装鲜切花的的广告纸和新闻，但丁有时甚至尽量不让可阅读的东西出现在维吉尔的眼前。灵魂的自由度下降，被束缚住的可能性才会相应地上升，但丁珍藏着各式各样的牢笼一一实验着。  
越这样想，就越觉得把维吉尔一个人留在家中还是过于轻率，但丁感到一种被反复割腕的无力。他把装着头颅的布袋抛给吉普赛人，随后快速冲回了家，按下门铃，还整理了一下卷起来的衣领。空气在铃声回响过后便陷入凝滞，无懈可击的巨大寂静将心跳声放大并孤立。他像个晚归的丈夫一样，做好了被妻子责罚的准备——对但丁而言那会是甜蜜的——但那扇门始终不曾打开，就像没有那种功能似的。  
“啊，”但丁对自己说，“他或许在睡觉。”他尽量不让自己注意到天边灼烧的暮色。  
过了很久，但丁才很不情愿地用钥匙打开了门。室内的布景静默在昏黄的光斑中寂寂无声，孑孓独立。维吉尔常看的书被摊开丢在沙发的一角，沉重疲乏的阳光像是马上就要把上面的铅字晒化一样，兔子拖鞋呆在阴暗的角落。寂静和暮色支配了这座房子，如果有人的起伏呼吸声，那将会听起来有如圣歌队，但此刻但丁的耳朵里什么声音也没有。他的心缩紧了。冬日里的暖阳会让任何人感到温暖惬意，苍白的树木与建筑物都将被染上迷人炫目的光彩，比春日中轻浮的日色更加明艳。它们照亮了卧室中洁白的床铺，再点燃了已经枯萎了的勿忘我，使那漆黑破败的紫蓝色透析出橙花的淡光。但丁从维吉尔曾经眺望月亮与车队的窗边看向远方，西沉的太阳取代了初升之月，一切都披上了日轮的神圣余晖，被捂住口鼻，沉默不语，每个人都像在被暮色吞噬消化，在身后拉出细长的影，从中滴下红血。他想起了夜晚中模糊不清的维吉尔的面容，他的泪滴，和皱眉的样子。没有主人的家是此刻但丁的牢笼。


	13. 槲寄生下（13）

维吉尔踏上了月亮照耀下的车队曾经走过的石板路。他顺着他们远去的方向而行，走了一整天。失去魔力的身体太过脆弱而显得十分疲乏，好在终于在暮色掩映中看见了吉普赛人的帐篷。他一边走一边在心里痛骂不辞而别的但丁，而被他无数遍指责的那个人走得匆忙，没能注意到紧随其后而来的维吉尔。他与他就这样巧妙地错过了。

“但丁先生的弟弟！”讨厌的芦笛小鬼凑了过来。

“所以，他人呢？”维吉尔问。

“他走了，”吹芦笛的吉普赛孩子说，“他把那个扔给我们后就走了。不知道去哪里。”他一边说，一边指着围成一圈圈的吉普赛人。孩子带着他挤了进去，一个奇异的头颅正在众人的注视中侃侃而谈，半张脸还能辨认出女性的娟丽，而另一半面容则展露恶魔的狰狞。维吉尔认出了“她”。她曾经回答过他的问题，虽然最后不欢而散。

“你怎么把自己变成这个样子？像动物园里的猴子一样。”维吉尔说。

“她”显然对这番亲切的问候并不受用。“你以为自己看起来很精神吗，异时空旅客？你以为是谁把我弄成这样？回去问你的弟弟去吧！”

“他居然是哥哥，”吹芦笛的孩子瞠目结舌，“我成了傻帽。”

维吉尔回答她：“你自作自受而已。再说了，他并不能杀死你，你反而有机会来到人类世界。”

“怎么，还想让我说‘谢谢’吗？”她冷笑着，“别提这个了。我们来聊些有趣的话题吧？你想知道我对他说了什么吗？”

“不太想知道。”维吉尔说，“你是个卑劣的恶魔，所以应该是会让我非常不高兴的内容。”

“有些东西是你不管喜欢或者讨厌，都不会改变的。”

于是维吉尔从她那里知道了全部。无论是这次委托的前因后果，还是“这个”但丁和这个时空的过去与来由。先知出于恶意的报复心理，将但丁忌惮不已的秘密和盘托出，并且增添了不少具有主观色彩的渲染与夸大其词，比如“但丁是世界顽劣执念的究极集合体”“这个时空是完全错误的矛盾螺旋”。她了解他，也知道他不会怀疑她，正幸灾乐祸地等着看他惊愕的样子，但对方的平静如初出乎她的意料。

“你知道他在哪里吗？”维吉尔问。

“不知道。短时间的动向不会成为知识。”

“你赢了，我确实有点不高兴。”这就是他对恶魔先知的不怀好意的全部回应。仅此而已。

 

维吉尔漫无目的地在夕阳照射的街道上走着。饥渴、麻木、疲劳，种种陌生的感觉苛责着羸弱的肉体，像一粒石子硌着影子。酸痛在腿上制造饱胀的感觉，药物的戒断反应则在身体内部挖掘空虚，是在桃心啃食丰盈果肉的虫子给桃子带来的那种痛痒感。一个坚定傲慢的灵魂，安放在这具贫弱的身体里，恰似把套娃中最小的那个错放在最大的里面，各种感受都在颠簸震荡中伤痕累累，破碎不堪。他的身体渴望着人体的温度，他感到自己已经被驯化。

他一步一顿，蹒跚前进，只好在水池旁的长椅上坐定。暮色侵袭的街道寂寥无人，夕阳将曼丽的余晖涂抹高耸的塔尖。太阳献出了他的余热，星星献出了他洁白的光辉，交叠成一种绮丽宁静的深紫色向人间播洒梵音。维吉尔远望着这辽阔深远的天空巨幕，它透过人的眸子，在诗性的心灵中投出另一篇安宁壮丽的天空。诗人与歌者向日月星辰赠出了多少抒情诗篇，因为自然总能撩拨起他们愉悦的心弦，就像忧郁总是漫无止境地重奏低音。

“忧郁症是我的欢乐”——这句诗曾经深深地震撼过维吉尔，就像诗人其他饱含痛苦之激情的诗一样。他拥有坚定冷傲的心灵，但是却很容易被打动、被感染，以至于被蒙蔽和操纵，因为支配他生活的不是物欲与爱欲，而是一种理想化的伟大激情。现实对这种人总是格外残酷，并非它故意这般，而是他们善于从一点点平常的事物中体会绝大的真理与绝顶的抑郁。

水池中心立着一座圣母雕像，正垂怜不已地望着他。维吉尔回想起了童年时代的探索与漫游：关于信仰与虚无。那是伴随他一生的信念与思考的起点。

 

但丁和维吉尔的家附近有一所教堂，周围的居民从摇篮伊始至坟墓终焉，始终不曾远离它的尖顶。至于斯巴达一家，家主本人自不必说，嫁给恶魔的伊娃也不是个非常虔诚的信徒，只是出于对小镇习俗的尊重，才偶尔带孩子们周末去教堂里望弥撒。

神父把他们带到忏悔室，要他们跪下，对着上帝的塑像表白自己的罪过。维吉尔说：“我并没有什么要表白的。我没有罪。”神父赶紧说道：“你怎么会没有罪呢？每个人生来就是有罪的。”一旁的但丁则念念有词：“主啊，我有罪：我把哥哥藏起来的书弄坏了。”维吉尔顿时大怒，和但丁在忏悔室推搡起来，可怜的老神父急忙呵斥他们。他对维吉尔说：“你看！现在你有罪了。愤怒是一种罪，它破坏了你心中的安详平静，引诱心术不正的人成为魔鬼。暴力也是一种罪，上帝希望大家友爱，因为我们都是他的孩子。那么怎么可以互相攻讦、损害上帝的爱呢？还有你，我的孩子，贪欲也是一种罪。”

维吉尔幼小的心灵感到一种难以言喻的困惑。“怎么，连生气都是有罪过的吗？”神父回答他：“是的。人是不完全的造物，身上有许许多多的缺陷——嫉妒、骄傲、愤怒，黑色的情感会引来堕落。”维吉尔问：“可是人的情感是不能受控的，那么人的一生不就永远罗织着罪恶、生活在不幸中吗？”

神父摸了摸他的头。“是啊，我们的一生就是一场无可逃避的罪恶！但是只要对上帝表示虔诚，积德行善，那么即使是卑微的人类也有机会长出翅膀，飞向天堂。好了，你跪下吧。”

维吉尔走出忏悔室，看见信徒像一个个倾倒的十字架匍匐在地上，肢体好像已经凝固，仿佛一块块人形的花岗岩，连呼吸声都听不到。他们正在努力“消除自己的罪恶”，但在孩子的眼里状如幽灵们悲凉的聚首。晚餐时间，他把小蛋糕切开，里面流淌着芳香浓郁的糖浆，他想：“这里面也有罪恶吗？”但丁吃完了自己的就要来抢他的，他摆出生气的表情，却突然想到，罪恶就隐藏在这些微的表情里吗？接下来的一周时间，维吉尔沉溺于不分昼夜的思考，任由但丁猛吃他的小蛋糕和鸡蛋布丁。世界中的迷惑与玄幻像饱满的水滴，孩童的稚嫩心灵像承接了过重水滴的花朵，在努力地探索与消化谜题。终于在一周后，维吉尔再次来到了忏悔室。

“尊敬的神父，”他说，“请原谅我的失礼，但我觉得您和您的朋友们所追求的都是虚无。人如果是有缺憾的，祈祷与行善就能使之健全吗？上帝和天堂如果真的存在，那么您能呼唤他把这块石头移开吗？地狱与罪恶如果真的存在，又有谁看到某人受惩罚呢？说到底，这个世界是强者惩罚弱者，而不是上帝处罚恶人。您向他祈祷，获得的不过是一点心理安慰，却要为此而一辈子谦卑地活着。而我要告诉您：我不是上帝的孩子，我是我父亲的儿子。与其向上帝要求好运，不如向父亲祈祷力量。这就是我的答案！”

神父的脸色顿时变得煞白，仿佛看见了末日洪水袭来，恶魔踏破教堂的尖顶，耀武扬威。他颤抖着说：“你亵渎神明，已经犯了世界上最大的罪！”

维吉尔回答道：“世界上没有我需要尊重的神，如果有，那只是我父亲的荣耀必须被继承。你们就在虚无中卑微地呼吸吧！至于我，即使双手沾满鲜血，也要骄傲地活着。”

说完，他便头也不回地大步离开了教堂，轻蔑地看着匍匐在地的信徒，仿佛极盛时期的拿破仑审阅军队。他再也不愿意去望弥撒了，新旧信仰的交替从此刻生效，而母亲的死为这份新的信念在心灵中钉上了无法拔取的铁钉。直到他向恶魔先知“佛陀”——据说是从人类的求知欲中诞生的概念化恶魔——询问关于终极力量的获得，她告诉他：“力量是虚无的。你追求虚无，最终也只能获得虚无，就像真理的尽头是魔鬼。”这使那时的维吉尔一下子回想起童年时代忏悔室里的反叛，就像今天这样。

但他拒绝相信，与先知不欢而散。上帝是虚无的，力量也是虚无的，那世界上还有什么是真实而可以信赖的呢？他宁愿失去真实，也必须保持骄傲。但此时坐在长椅上仰望圣母的维吉尔显然已与自己的信念背道而驰。他失去了骄傲，接着又失去真实。无论如何追赶乞怜，最终都从手中脱落了。爱是可以信赖的，但他们的爱是机遇与偶然的产物，外加人力雕琢的成果。生命是一个幻觉，世界是一场梦。比这更糟糕的出现了：生命是徒劳的虚无，世界是命运的错误。他所依赖的与被迫依赖的，不是虚幻的美好，便是真实的错误。

但丁又会作何感想呢？他们说他走得很急。潜意识中维吉尔认为但丁不会把先知的话放在心上。生活的种种迹象都表明：他很务实，重视实际而不是幻想，重视利益而不是理论。但是如果呢？只要他愿意，他可以很轻易地从错误中抽身，但是，习惯了相拥的维吉尔会手足无措。他的身体与灵魂已经被打上了不可磨灭的烙印，但丁却没有受到他的任何影响。这是段自始至终都不对等的可悲关系。

灵魂的伤痛诱惑，肉体的相互吸引，独处的空虚麻木，思维的剧烈过载，再加上冬日的夜晚如此冷酷，这颗心在长期以来的冷热交替中破碎了。从伤痛的心之碎片中升起的是冷冰冰的麻木和疲惫，在血管中唱着疲乏的歌，逐渐从心房向四肢蔓延，与物理上的身体冰冷交相重叠。睡意接替疲倦吻着他的眼皮，他在长椅上睡着了。无边的黑暗中，只有石雕的圣母看到了这一切，向少年投向安静而不会扰梦的目光。但愿那是个甜美的好梦！


	14. 槲寄生下（14）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.5K，似乎是目前最长的一章了www
> 
> 某种意义上的大结局。实际上如果不是亲友想要后续，或许就会在这里结束。

冰冷的水珠把维吉尔从生涩冷酷的梦中唤醒。他睁开被水渍沁入而沉重潮湿的双眼，漫天的雪粒模糊了霜天原本的灰暗，使之洁白。这是个冷漠而漆黑的雪夜，连圣母像的头顶都攒集了小小一堆雪，他却感觉不到寒冷。但丁将他紧紧抱在怀中，与之相连的躯体传递来生自血液的温热，让降落脸上的雪融化成片片波纹。他就这样一直安睡在雪的吻、但丁的怀抱中，梦境阑珊。路灯在黑暗中盛出一小块橘光，照亮了他们所处的长椅。

他从下方看着但丁，看着在独处的梦境中也始终纠缠他的恶魔。他肯定感觉到维吉尔醒来了，却不和他说话，也不看他，那张熟悉的面容上处处是陌生的表情所遗留的创痕。他看起来十分疲倦，抑郁的愁容中隐含着愤怒与焦虑破损的遗迹，像被漫无目的而不知疲倦的鞭子反复抽打着的驽马，又饥又渴，却得不到休息，委屈到感觉马上就要哭出来了。力的丧失支配着这个备受打击的人。

维吉尔想起但丁平时那副总是富有余裕般从容和缓的表情，他以前一直很讨厌那种由高高在上的优越感所创造的优雅，但那时他从来没有让他感到陌生。此刻，他突然觉得但丁的从容自信也没那么糟糕。他希望他能一直那么安宁，永远不要再流露出愤怒忧伤的样子。睡眠拭去了焦虑和思念，维吉尔明明很平静，可但丁却让他感到那么伤感忧愁。他所面对的，是世界上唯一一个伤害他与爱他同样简单率直的人。

他们都保持沉默，但总有一个人要站出来，率先打破僵局。一次好像已经过去很久了的对话浮现在脑海，维吉尔想起，那是他发现但丁的欺骗后、为了颠覆虚伪的平衡而进行的，将他导向了与但丁的战斗，以及如今的结局。那时是但丁率先挑衅，现在是他的回合，不去思考谈话将会把现实最终引入光明还是黑暗的结局、扭曲成开放或封闭的形状。勇敢是一种似乎和诗情有所区分的气质，但它们都能点石成金，软化乏味，随后重塑现实、呼唤未来。

“放开我，”维吉尔说。“我觉得我们现在的姿势有点像哀悼基督。”

“你以为是谁的错？”但丁看着他，“现在是冬天，你的衣服完全错了季节。为什么毫无准备就私自跑出去？我应该托人说过，我很快就会回来吧？还有，在冬天夜晚的户外睡觉有多危险，你难道这一点常识都没有吗？”在长椅上发现被柔亮洁白的薄雪覆盖的维吉尔，差点让但丁心脏停跳。“我以后得好好看着你。”

维吉尔这才注意到他身上穿的还是他自己的秋装，他竟然一直没有发现。

“那么发现我的时候就应该赶紧回去，富有常识的恶魔猎人先生。”

“我不想吵醒你。”

肮脏又虚伪的成年人惯用的卑劣手法再一次展现它强大的效力。一点点的善意和洁白的动机就能为全部的过错去除污名，把本应受指责的人修饰成无辜，负责责备的人反而应当为自己的无知而感到羞愧。维吉尔本来想抱怨但丁在毫无说明的情况下就离开那么久，现在却好像要先为自己的轻率出走而先检讨一番。因为他面对的是个熟知策略与技巧的老练恶魔，而但丁面对的是个容易被打动进而被影响和蒙蔽的乌托邦住民。实力上的差距决定了谁将掌握节奏。

“现在告诉我：你去了哪里？”但丁用不容质疑的目光直视他的眼睛。

“只是在城市里到处走走。”

“好吧，”但丁说,“虽然知道你是个即使没有把握也没有准备也能贸然出走的人，我也愿意相信你的确不是为了离开，只是‘到处走走’。”

维吉尔松了口气。他不希望但丁知道他的去向，尽管他问心无愧，可要平息一个多疑的人无异于平息暴烈的海浪。

“但是，”但丁却突然话锋一转，“如果你只是到处走走，为什么身上会有吉普赛人会使用的安息香和没药的气味？”

半魔人的鼻子为什么能这么灵敏啊，维吉尔想。

“还有，你从来不叫我“恶魔猎人先生”，你来到这里以后我也再也没有接受过猎杀恶魔的委托，你应该不了解我的工作。突兀总是有原因的，我想是因为你知道了什么。但我叮嘱过部族里了解内情的人，要他们把嘴闭紧。那就是另一个可能的关系者。”但丁叹了口气，“她真的无法被杀死吗？多嘴的老鼠。”

“jackpot, 大侦探但丁。”维吉尔说。

然而名侦探发现真相的过程却没有他的推理那么严谨。在空无一人的家里通过暴力摧残家具发泄愤怒和抑郁后，他的第一反应是再次回到吉普赛营地。他以为维吉尔是为了彻底逃脱而离开，那么靠近郊区的吉普赛人或许曾经注意到他。结果等到但丁回到营地，会说话的恶魔头颅就给了他当头一棒。

“surprise! 恶魔猎人但丁。” 她对他表示欢迎，“你们兄弟轮流拜访，是我的荣幸。”

“你最好什么都没说。” 

“怎么能在熟人面前有所隐瞒呢？诚实才是合理的待客之道。”爱好制造混乱的恶魔表示。

全完了，但丁想。维吉尔或许永远都不能理解他在雪中注视着他的睡颜时的心情。从前他也有这种爱好，但那是幸福夺取睡意后用来打发时间的方法。现在则是焦虑夺取幸福后用来延迟处决的措施。但维吉尔出人意料的平静让但丁觉得忐忑不安，必须要询问清楚。

 

“她到底告诉你什么了？”但丁死死盯着他的眼睛，好像希望从中读出心意。

维吉尔也注视着他的眼睛。橙色灯光将瞳孔染上温暖，里面倒映着一个正在专注地看着这迷人色彩的小小的维吉尔。这颜色让虚伪的世界有了真实的声音，是从心灵的裂痕中流淌出的金色蜜糖。错误的时空听起来也会像是一首歌。

“我什么都没有听到。”这是他对一切扭曲与罪恶的最终答案，从二人相遇的那个无月的夜晚，到如今的夜雪纷飞。回应虚伪的方法只有一个，那就是让自己变的耳目闭塞，才能只拥有对甜蜜的味觉感受。因为那就是这个无可救药的世界唯一值得歌颂的全部。

“真的吗？你确定你什么都没有听到吗？”但丁变得激动而不敢相信。只能讲述知识的恶魔不会说谎，那么维吉尔的谎言就是一种态度。一种足以让他...感到被爱着的态度。

“你想要我做出什么样的反应？”维吉尔说。

“我希望你能当作什么都没有发生。”

“我不是已经那么做了吗？”

“你知道的。”

“好吧，”维吉尔感觉自己在对付一个孩子，“你闭上眼睛。”

但丁照做了。维吉尔看着他紧紧抿着的嘴唇，突然有了想要亲吻一下的奇怪想法（他把这种冲动归结于药物的作用），实际上也这么做了。从双唇上传来的小鸟啁啾似的的浅吻让但丁猛地睁开双眼，呆呆地看着他。

“但丁，我们怎么会在这里？”维吉尔拿出了他一生全部的演技，那不是他的长项，以至于还没坚持到把话说完就忍不住笑了出来。冷笑不算，相遇之后，但丁从来没有见过他笑，实际上从童年起他就是个不苟言笑的人。但是现在他看到了——他的眼睛像小小的新月一样弯着，灯光给每一根睫毛都镶嵌上金色，像风催动蝴蝶双翅而遍洒鳞粉那样，受到笑意的催动而微微颤抖，但丁的心也让这笑容、这弯起的双眼和颤抖的睫毛催动得意乱情迷。星星上的金子，就在这里。

“不要突然把头埋到我怀里。你也觉得刚刚那样很傻是吗？那都是因为你把愚蠢传染给我了。”维吉尔说。

从布料里传来了模糊的咕哝声。“不，一点也不傻。很可爱，所以我们赶紧回家吧。”

“我想说，不要用可爱形容男性，特别是这个需要被尊重的男性是你的兄长。”

“我一直都很尊重你啊，亲爱的哥哥。”但丁感叹道，“你确实什么都不知道。你只要给我一点点爱，我就是个完全任你摆布的傻瓜。”

“虽然我很想说你终于承认自己的愚蠢了，不过我对你的说法表示怀疑。”

“是真的。从现在开始，不要再怀疑我了。我的每一句话都来自真心。”

“好吧，”维吉尔将信将疑，他觉得但丁所说的真心大概是“为了利益什么手段都可以使出”的真心。“那么，看在爱的份上，把阎魔刀还给我。”

“爱在哪里？”但丁质问。

维吉尔沉默了，随后慢慢地倾吐出蚊蚋一般微不可闻的话语：“...我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”但丁紧紧抱住他。“不过，阎魔刀还不能还给你，体谅一下我脆弱狭隘的灵魂吧。让你重新获得力量，我会终日惴惴不安的。”

“你这个骗子，”维吉尔勃然大怒。

“其实也不是不可以。请你再多说几句‘爱’吧。”

“...” 维吉尔的羞耻心供应在今天已经被消耗完毕。他决定逃跑，“啊...说起来，一路上常常能看到结着白果、系着丝带的枝条倒挂在房屋门口。”

因为答应了要“任他摆弄”，但丁决定配合他转移话题的不良倾向，“因为圣诞节就要来了。这里每当临近圣诞，家家户户都会悬挂‘金枝’”。

“我想那应当不只是单纯的装饰品。”

“是的，它有个很深的含义。因为我们小时候没有这种习俗，所以你不知道。等到平安夜的时候，我们一起去圣诞集市买一把。到时候再告诉你。”

“不要。我讨厌热闹的地方，也不想和你一起外出。”维吉尔冷冷地说。

“真冷淡啊，我的心都碎了！”但丁故作夸张地凑过来，用手套的绒面爱抚地摩挲着维吉尔的脸庞，引来后者的一阵抗拒，“我可是很喜欢圣诞节的。每年都会有很多小孩来要糖，是一年中最热闹的时候了...”

“等一下，”维吉尔打断了他，“好吧，先不说‘喜欢圣诞的半魔人’这个很匪夷所思的论断了，你确定你没有把圣诞节和某个节日弄混吗？”

“呃...和感恩节？说起来，感恩节我也很喜欢，晚餐的时候能从窗户里看到一家人围在一个大大的火鸡旁祈祷。我们到时候也要这样。”

“说真的，你可以离我远一点吗？我对笨蛋过敏。”维吉尔扶额说着。“连气氛这么迥异的节日都能弄混，我觉得你只是喜欢过节的感觉，根本不在乎具体是哪个节日吧。”

“因为平时很寂寞，但是节日期间到处就很热闹。大家都聚在一起，看起来就像我也在和家人团聚。”但丁笑着说，“那么以后，孩子来要糖的时候，就由你来告诉我那天是什么节日吧。虽然我觉得以后天天都像在过节。”

高耸路灯的橙光下，星星似的雪片融成一团。纷纷降落到但丁的微笑周围，就像在他头顶环绕了一圈金色光环。维吉尔熟悉他包藏着祸心的不善笑意和被情欲扭曲的微笑面庞，而这与星下之雪交相辉映的真挚情感与笑容，让维吉尔感到炫目神醉。每一粒雪花都是一个个幸福的泪水，降落在人类的大地。

“我不要过宗教节日，” 维吉尔说：“你不只是性格相当扭曲，脑子的哪个地方可能也烧坏了。要是知道两个半魔人在庆祝他的生日，耶稣说不定会惊得从坟墓里苏醒。到时候可能就要过复活节了。”

“没关系，”但丁说，“一个半魔人加另一个半魔人，合在一起就有一个完整的人类了。就让这个人类来表示虔诚、庆祝节日，恶魔来享受欢愉吧。”

“你在哪儿学的数数？”维吉尔感到不可思议，“简直像儿童会说的话。”

“‘虽然我们都只怀抱着残缺的人性，但整合起来便能交织出一颗完整的人类之心。’ 孩子可不能说出这样的话。”但丁笑着说。

维吉尔也笑了起来，“伟大的但丁开始作诗了。不过，你离诗人还差得远，更不要提和你同名的那一位。你与诗歌的距离，大概也就是但丁和但丁的距离了。”

“你就配得上你的名字？”

“至少比你好。”

“我觉得不一定。”

“你没资格这么说。”

但丁还想继续反驳，天空中突然播散起教堂大钟的轰响。辽广的梵音昭告天堂、地狱与人间，向神献上敬意，向恶魔表示唾弃。而对于流落在渺茫大地上的人类众生们，它送来恬静温和的祝福。雪与钟合奏出静谧肃穆的祈祷，献给这片被诅咒的土地、这片人所生活的时空。凡人都睡去了，醒着也是睡着，只有雪中的半魔人们观测到了笼罩心灵的天堂之音。

就在弥散的钟声中，但丁对维吉尔说：“现在没有资格，以后会有的，我们还有很长时间。人类这么渺茫脆弱的物种都能攀登星星。你所讨厌的，或许有一天也能为你所爱。”他再次笑起来，“走吧，回到我们的家吧！即使风雪漫天，我们也能在天明前看到它的大门。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：哀悼基督——米开朗基罗的雕塑作品。


End file.
